Broken Hearts Repaired
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: Inuyasha finally says to Kikyo that he loves someone else. Kagome sees, misunderstands and runs.Kikyo now wants revenge for being rejected by killing them both.Can Inuyasha finally say to Kagome what he always wanted to say before it's too late? Finished!
1. Broken Hearts Repaired

..::Broken Hearts Repaired::.. 

**-x-**

A person who says

they know the unknown

is as foolish as

a man who believes

they can see what lies

beyond the dead.

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::..

_Hmm.. being unconscience can really bring out the real you huh? I've been unconscience for who knows when. The last thing I ever remember is this bear youkai coming at me and Inuyasha's angry and worried face. Then I just blacked out. I have no idea what the damn youkai did to me but hey. It's not the first time I've been unconscience._

_Inuyasha..._

_I can't say I hate him. He's always saving me from deaths grasp and he is always there for me when I need him... most of the times. Sometimes when I need to see him he's with his dead bitch. Kinky-hoe. Excuse my language. Wait. I'm in my own mind right? I can speak any goddamned way I can. Who is there to critize me?_

_Funny... how I love him so much even though he keeps running off to Kikyo. And it's also funny how I hate him for being a selfish jerk at the same time. He never understands how I feel when he runs off with her. Everytime I see him with her it just breaks my heart. Some people would've just moved on but I can't. I love him too much. How many times has he broken my heart you ask? Probably a million times. But hey, I'll take the torture. Besides... I can fix it. Even though I know it'll just be broken again._

_I know I shouldn't be hanging over Inuyasha like this. But he just won't stop leading me on! Every time I think I'll let go he just comes by and pulls me back. It's frustrating really. The selfish jerk. _

_But then again he isn't selfish at all. I feel bad for thinking about him like that. He's not selfish, I am. I want him to stop seeing Kikyo, his first love. I very well know they love each other but I'm too damn stubborn to realize that and I always get in their way. Inuyasha can't be blamed if I refused to let him go. Hell, he didn't even want me to love him. I'm sure of that. He just saw a little detector in me. Crap. I'm feeling pity for myself now..._

_Sigh... I bet you're wondering why did we see that bear youkai in the first place. Well how ironic it sounds I followed Inuyasha into the forest only to see him with Kikyo. Wow! What a surprise! Once again my heart broke as he was with her and funny enough I just stood there watching them. It was night just to let you know. Inuyasha said he needed a walk. Yeah. Right._

_I didn't know what they said but I knew it was with love. Well from Inuyasha anyway. Kikyo never felt any emotions when she was revived from the dead. I'm sure of that. She only showed anger and rage which isn't really good. Never once have I seen her smile. Maybe an evil laugh here and there but that doesn't count. I bet she was happy and warm when she was actually alive. Heck, maybe I would've been friends with her if she would smile more and not try to constantly kill Inuyasha. snort Yeah.. right._

_I don't hate her. just sort of... envy her. She is strong, beautiful and smart. She not a klutz like me. I'm not as strong or as pretty. I could clearly see why Inuyasha cose her over me. Hmm. Who would chose a klutzy, weak, ugly little girl over a beautiful, strong, stable woman? No one. That's who._

_Anyway as I saw them I watched. And as usual tears feel from my eyes. And as if on cue Inuyasha looked around and found me staring at them crying. Kami I must of looked like a fool. I bet in his mind he was thinking this: _'Oh my fucking god woman! Why can't you just leave us alone for once?! I don't love you! I never loved you and I never will so just get lost!' _ Yeah. Probably. Kami it still stings. I feels like a fool! The most foolish fool of all fools. He can never love me!_

_Anyway when he saw me naturally I ran. Who wouldn't? I was running from the agony I was suffering when I saw them. Kami knew why I didn't just die on the spot. Save me from the endless pain they kept inflicting on me. And as soon as I ran Inuyasha gave chase. He's always running after me even though he wants to be with his dead bitch. And as I ran I bumped into a bear youkai. And as upset I was I was also mad. The bear youkai came at me and I tried to fight back. Neverminding to scream for Inuyasha. He did enough already._

_And curse it. I always leave my bow and arrows in the camp. I really need to get out of that habbit. It seems like when I most need it they are always away. Me and my dumb luck. And so the bear youkai attacked me and I fell unconscience. I was always weak. Never any good to my friends._

_You're probably wondering: _Why is she still thinking thoughts even though she's unconscience? _I have no idea actually. Most of the times I'm just blank. Like a dreamless sleep. Don't know why it's different now... maybe it's always like this and I always forget it when I wake up. Probably. Maybe it's like a dream. Experience it and then forget as soon as your eyes open. This really is a strange world with even stranger people in it._

_Okay. I've been talking for way to long now. I'm sure you'd like to get on with the present and stop reading in this annoying font. Well I can feel my grip on this world slipping away. Must be soon for me to gain conscienceness. Hm. I don't know how to spell that word. Anyway time to get back._

_Back to my endless world of pain..._

**-x-**

The worst thing about

getting lied to,

is knowing that

you weren't worth

the truth.

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::..

Inuyasha ran after her as she ran away. One side of him wanted to let her run whilst the other side wanted to chase after her and plead for forgiveness. He wouldn't do either. He was just going to chase after her. Kami knows why. Inuyasha thought he loved Kikyo. But then that feeling was slipping away ever since he met Kagome. Kagome. She was always so warm and fuzzy. She would make anyone laugh and smile. She was like the sun that brightens up peoples days. But Kikyo on the other hand was like the moon. The dark side with no light. To Inuyasha she was cold and unfeeling. You can never get in touch with her an you can hardly open her up.

Even when she was alive she was hard to get. She would never let emotions get in the way. She claimed to have loved him but that was only it. She just claimed. She never showed nor did she feel. Inuyasha constantly thought if she ever meant it at all.

Kagome was the love of his life even though he wouldn't say that to anyone. But he admitted it. And going to Kikyo tonigh was just because of one reason. He was going to tell her who he really loved, and that was her reincarnation. He was going to tell her he will still keep his vow and kill Naraku but that didn't mean that he had to love her. He loved Kagome and he knew that ever since that day when she stood up for him when no one else would. She was always there but he just took her for granted. He cursed himself for that.

As he chased after her he could smell the strong scent of salt but even though he could still smell the burning anger that emitted from her aura. How was he going to explain this one to her?

He then saw her run into a bear youkai. Damn it was ugly.He saw how Kagome tried to fight it but the youkai just hit her and at once Inuyasha knew she was unconscience. His eyes narrowed at the youkai. Full intent of killing the ugly creature and that he did. As soon as Kagome was knocked out he had sliced the damn youkai's head off.

He then ran to her side. He inspected her wounds. They were only minor scratches and a few bumps but that still made Inuyasha's blood boil to no limit. Some damned youkai just hurt HIS woman! Inuyasha regretted killing the youkai so quickly. He should've mafe it suffer for hurting her.

Quickly and carefully lifted Kagome up bridal style and started his way to camp.

_'Shit. How am I supposed to explain this to the gang?'_

**-x-**

Boyfriends stab you

in the heart.

Best friends stab you

in the back

But true friends

don't carry knives.

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::..

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?!" An angry tajiya cried as she saw Inuyasha carefully lay Kagome down on her sleeping bag. They were at their camp and they were making it back to Kaede's villiage. They just fought off a serpant youkai who was possessing a Shikon shard.

Inuyasha didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? She got hit and fell unconscience? He was supposed to be her protecter! But no, he didn't even protect her from a weak ugly bear youkai!

Sango, Miroku and Shippo crowded Kagome as she slept. Sango noticed the tiny bumps on her. Miroku noticed her scratches. And Shippo noticed the smell of salt. "You made her cry again didn't you?!" He yelled, pointing an accussing finger at Inuyasha. "You ran off with Kikyo!"

Inuyasha immediately recived icy cold glares. He knew he was going to get yelled at and he knew who was going to be the first. Sango fumed. "You've been with her again?! Do you realize how much _pain _you cause her Inuyasha?!" She yelled angrily at him. "Well if you don't then you're pretty much blind!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but defend himself. "It's not like she cares that much anyway!"

Miroku also seemed angry. "Inuyasha, do you know how many times this poor girl had to suffer whenever you saw Kikyo?" He hissed. "Why can't you just say it to her in the face instead of making her suffer like she is?"

"Say what in her face monk?" Inuyasha glared.

"That you'd rather live the rest of your life with your dead woman in hell!" Miroku snapped. He was repied by a punch from the hanyou. He fell down backwards. His cheek rubbing his sore cheek.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't want that." Inuyasha stated lowly.

Miroku stood up. "Then why cause Lady Kagome all this suffering Inuyasha? If I were in her shoes then I would've given up on you ages ago." Miroku said lowly. "She has been strong and has put up with you're desicions but I fear one day you would've gone too far and her spirit would break."

"I would never allow that monk!"

Sango stepped in. "Then why continue to hurt her then? You know very well what you do to her when you run off with Kikyo."

Inuyasha couldn't deny it. Every time he ran off to Kikyo he knew how she would feel. He even forgot why he came running to Kikyo in the first place. But this time was different. He had a good reason to go to her and he wouldn't let them feel like shit about it. "Yeah, you're right. I did know how she felt. But this time was different. I had a damn good reason to see her!"

Miroku and Sango gave him a glare. "And what was that Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

Inuyasha just 'feh'd' He didn't feel like explaining him to them anyway. Why would he?

Before any of them could continue the argue Kagome stirred at her place. Everyone's eyes fell onto her. Shippo, who has stayed silent for long enough, called out to her. "Kagome?" He spoke softly. Kagome stirred again. She opened her eyes a little and got greeted by green worried orbs. She smiled as did he. "Kagome!" He yelled as he hugged her.

Kagome hugged him back as she sat up. Her head was hurting slightly but that didn't matter. She hugged the little kit and then let go. She looked up and saw Sango looking at her sadly. As did Miroku and Shippo. She already knew why they were looking at her like that. Kagome could feel tears forming but she didn't let them fall. No. She would not let them fall. Especially in front of her adoptive son. Kagome tried to avoid the gaze of Inuyasha but she found it impossible. A second later she founf herself staring in his deep amber orbs and sh couldn't look away.

Why was that? She didn't know. But she couldn't help but make her eyes sting from the unshed tears. As she looked into his eyes she could see deep saddness but there was no regret. Her stomache churned. Then this means he actually wanted Kikyo over her? The thought made her sick.

Inuyasha could see the deep saddness in her usually light eyes. But now they were dull and glazed over. He also saw great anger. Being sad and angry at the same time doesn't mix very well. Inuyasha gulped. He was going to be in hell, he knew it.

Kagome then tore her eyes away from Inuyasha's and stared at Sango's. She plastered on her infamous fake smile. "Hey Sango. What's going on?" She asked quietly as she saw the anger inside Sango reflect on her eyes.

"What's going on? What going on?!" She yelled. But then Miroku rested a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a -What the heck are you doing?- look before he answered in a -Don't say or do something that will hurt her- look. She instantly understood and smiled sadly at Kagome. "You want to take a trip to the hot springs? It will do you good since your a little dirty." Sango said quietly.

Inside Kagome's mind she thought about the rage that Sango didn't release. Why didn't she do it? _'Hm. Sango and Miroku must be getting closer than I thought...' _She thought as she grinned. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea..." Kagome replied in a some what raspy voice.

She got up and got all the things she needed before both woman disappeared leaving two and a half men alone.

As soon as they left Shippo went to play with Kirara in a safe distance, knowing that Miroku and Inuyasha were going to have a 'man to man' talk.

As soon as Shippo was gone, Miroku stood in front of Inuyasha with a serious look on his face. "Inuyasha. How long will Lady Kagome have to suffer before you tell her?"

"Feh! I don't want to be with Kikyo anymore monk." Inuyasha scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You say that alot of times Inuyasha." Miroku stated, shaking his head slightly. "And all those times were just lies. After you said that, every time you had an oppurtunity to see Kikyo, you would go to her and Kagome would come back heart broken."

"Feh! It's different this time monk! I've finally told Kikyo that I didn't want to be with her anymore."

Miroku arched an eyebrow. "How is that? What about your promise to her?"

"Just because I promised her something doesn't mean I have to love her." He said. "I just need to kill that bastard Naraku and she would rest in peace."

"But then... Who will you devote yourself to if she is gone and you no longer feel for her in that way?"

Inuyasha gave him a -Are you stupid or just plain clueless- look before he answered. "Kagome you baka!"

Miroku nodded his head. "But are you sure that Kagome would forgive you? You have hurt her countless times and you're just expecting her to welcome you back into her heart again?"

Inuyasha growled. Of course she would forgive him! He loves her and she loves him! ... Doesn't she? Inuyasha never thought about it. He always assumed she did in the way she reacts when he sees Kikyo. But now he really has to wonder. _'Does she really love me?'_

**-x-**

The sky is not

the limit.

They proved that when

poeple set foot on

the moon.

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::..

As Kagome walked with Sango to the hot springs she could already feel her legs begin to weaken. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as they begged to be let out. Kagome didn't though. It would make her look more like a fool. As they reached the hot springs they both stripped and dunk themselves into the warm water. Kagome founf it funny how warm water can just make you relax. Even now, when she submerged her body into the warm welcoming water, she felt relaxed and it seemed nothing else in the world mattered.

But that all was just a fanatsy.

As soon as both Kagome and Sango got settled in the water a lone tear escaped from Kagome's eyes. Sango knew it was coming and gently wrapped her arms around the girl as she sobbed silently.

Kagome couldn't hold it back any longer. She let her unshed tears spill from her eyes. She could feel Sango's arms around her and she could hear her words of comfort. Kagome let the tears drop freely from her eyes and into the warm water. She loved Sango. She was so much like a big sister to her. She didn't know hat she would do if she wasn't there. She continued to sob quietly as she listened to her words of comfort.

"There, there. Everythings going to be alright okay? They always did." Sango whispered silently into Kagome's ear. She hated it when she cried. Everyone hated it when she cried. (Well probably everyone but Naraku). Whenever she cried it felt like the whole entire mood was torn to nothing but saddness. No one could smile nor laugh until she did. She was the life of this little group. If she was sad then they were all sad. "It's okay..."

A couple of minutes went by before Kagome stopped crying. There were more tears but she held them back. She didn't want Sango to put up with her crying anymore than needed. Kagome sat up straight and locked eyes with Sango. "He left me again..." She almost strained to use her voice.

"Yeah. We know."

Kagome could feel her tears pile up again. "Why is that Sango? Why is it that he always choses her over me? Is she better than me?" Kagome asked so softly that Sango only heard some of the words.

Sango then hugged her again as she began to let tears fall from her eyes again. "No she isn't Kagome. You are one of the kindest people I ever met and you are more happy then she is." She said. "I don't know why Inuyasha always goes to a dead woman but maybe it's because he's just a baka that suffered brain-damage."

Kagome giggled a little. She wiped away her tears. "Yeah." She managed to say before they both went completely silent.

Sango decided to change the atmosphere though. She began to talk about her adventures before she met her and she started telling her stories about what Miroku did when they weren't around. Most of the time Kagome giggled but sometimes she and Sango would cry a little as Sango told them about her dad and Kohaku.

"Do you miss them Sango?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sango looked at her with her eyes glazed over. "I miss them alot." She managed to say before another tear slid down her face. She missed them very much. Every night she would think about them. About Kohaku as he whined whenever he missed the youkai entirely and how her father cooked them oden. Kami she missed his oden...

Kagome then smiled sadly. "Come on. We better hurry or the guys may think we turned into prunes and come looking for us." She warned playfully.

Sango got the message and nodded weakly. When she was about to get up she heard a sound in a bush. Followed by a grunt. Sango already knew who it was and her viens kept popping out of her head. "Miroku..."

Miroku then emerged from the bush and laughed nervously. "Well, well. What a coincidence running into you two lad-" But he was interrupted as random objects flew to his direction.

"Hentai!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled as they continued to throw rocks and sticks and anythint that they could throw at him. Miroku quickly retreated and left the two alone. As soon as he was gone they both erupted in laughter. Sango wiped a tear that formed from the corner of her eyes. "Haha! Will that monk ever learn?" She said through giggles.

Kagome's laughs died slowly as she smiled at her best friend. "I guess he won't Sango. I don't think he'll ever learn..."

**-x-**

Anger is like a balloon.

Keep it in for too

long and it

pops.

Then it leaves you to clean

up all the mess.

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::..

As they continued their journey back to Kaede's villiage the tension around them was thick. Kagome and Inuyasha has't exchanged any words that morning. The entire atmosphere was awkward and yet Kagome still had a little smile on her face whenever Sango, Miroku or Shippo talked to her. As they walked the finally reached the villiage. Kagome said her good byes to all her friends.

"See you guys! I'll be back soon okay!" Kagome said, trying her hardest to sound happy.

Shippo hugged her. "Can you get more candy for me Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Okay Shippo." She said as she hugged him back and let him go. She then turned to go. "'Kay! See ya guys!" She said to all of them as she ran away from them and into the forest where the well resides.

After she ran off Inuyasha turned to the others. "I need to go. You humans can handle yourselves for a short while right?" He watched them all nod slowly. "Good. See you guys later." He then turned to go before a certain monk asked him where is he going. Inuyasha just glanced back. "Some where. Mind your own damn business." He said before he ran in the direction Kagome went.

**-x-**

People say love

is magic.

But isn't magic

just an illusion?

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::..

Kagome ran towards then well. She couldn't wait to get away from Inuyasha. She just wanted to go home where there was no Inuyasha or Kikyo or any damned bear youkai. She wanted to go home to her mother. She liked talking things to her mother. She would always understand. She reached the well. She hasn't brought her bike for quite a while now. She always walked or rid on Inuyasha's back. She never founf the need to use it anymore. Plus it always got damaged by random youkai.

She then flung her now almost empty yellow back pack on her back as she was about to jump. But then a voice stopped her. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha standing a few metres away from him. She could feel her eyes sting but she ignored it. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. Some how her rage was slowly approaching.

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments before he finally answered. "Kagome... Do you know the reason I'm here?"

Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. Well... stupid_er_ anyway. "If I knew then why would I asked you?!" She yelled at him.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Why are so mad wench?"

Kagome glared back. Why was she so mad? Duh! She just caught him with Kikyo! Why wouldn't she be mad? And here he is struting up to her acting like nothing happened! '_He thinks he can just walk off with Kikyo like that and expect me to forgive him like nothing ever happened?!' _She thought as she finally replied his question with a scowl. "I'm mad at YOU Inuyasha! Why did you go to her this time? You know, maybe you should actually say that you don't want to be with me in my face instead of just running off with her!" She yelled.

Inuyasha could feel his own anger creep towards him. "I was not running off with her!"

"Then why did you go?!" She asked fiercly. Tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to hurt me again Inuyasha! Why do you always do this to me? Is it because you hate me and want to see me suffer? Well congratulations mister! You suceeded!" She yelled as a tear ran down her face. She could feel her heart aching as it couldn't accept the fact that the one she loves couldn't return her feelings.

Inuyasha was hurt by her words. He didn't want her to suffer. If he ever did want to do that then he would surely kill himself. "I-I don't want you to be hurt Kagome..." He said quietly.

"Then why do you continue to do it?" Asked Kagome with tears making her sight a blur.

"Because... '_I love you' ..._I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome. Honest I didn't." He said quietly as he watched her cry slowly. That's when a question inside his head made it's way into his mind. Did he really diserve her? Inuyasha knew of course not. He has hurt her countless times. Sure he has protected her against being hurt physically but he failed to protect her from hurting emotionly. His thoughts saddened at that thought.

Kagome could see his suffering in his eyes. Her own eyes softened. Maybe he had a good reason in seeing Kikyo this time. Maybe he hasn't chosen Kikyo over her. Yet. Kagome then walked slowly up to the hanyou. Reaching out to him with one hand. "Inuya-" She said but she was cut off as she sensed an arrow come at her heart. She quickly tried to dodge it but she did just barely. The arrow hit her shoulder instead.

Kagome droppped to her knees as the arrow drew blood from her shoulders. She winced at the pain. Dark red blood began to pour freely from her left shoulder. Kagome tried to yank the arrow off but every time she tried it would even hurt just to move it.

Inuyasha saw the arrow struck Kagome. He knelt down with her and inspected the wound. A low growl eminated from his throat. He has seen this arrow before. It was one of _her _arrows. One of Kikyo's. He then made another growling sound as he heard Kagome's pain. He tried to yank the arrow off but there was some sort of enchantment on it. Every time he would just touch it Kagome would scream in pain. Inuyasha then grabbed her uninjured arm and help her stand up.

Another arrow came at them but this time it was aiming for Inuyasha. Kagome, knowing it's path, quickly ran in front of Inuyasha and the arrow struck her instead. The arrow hit her upper chest. She then fell to the ground, on her knees, clutching the arrow on her chest forcfully.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome jumped in front of him and took the arrow herself. The arrow was going to pierce his heart but pierced Kagome's chest instead. He watched in utter shock as she fell on her knees and clutched the arrow. Inuyash knelt with her and yanked the arrow out of her chest. It was bleeding fluently now and the blood covered most of the front of her school T-shirt.

Kagome felt a burning rage inside her. She knew who this was without even having a second thought. Kikyo. But why? Why is she shooting arrows at her? And why the heck was she shottong arrows at Inuyasha? What did they talk about yesterday? But all her thoughts ceased as Inuyasha roughly pulled out the arrow in her shoulder. She screamed in pain.

Inuyasha's inner demon was screaming at him to stop her pain but eh couldn't do anything to stop it. He wasn't a healer. Blood leaked in both holes as Kagome clutched the one on her chest with her uninjured arm. He then growled. "Kagome stay here." He ordered as he stood up and glared at the Miko standing only 10 metres away from them. Her arrow ready to shoot. "Kikyo! What are you doing?!"

Kikyo shot him an icy glare. "You know why Inuyasha." She spoke darkly.

Inuyasha glared at her harder. He couldn't believe that she tried to shoot him again! And not only that, she shot HIS mate! Inuyasha's eyes began to flicker red for a moment as he growled. "Why are you doing this Kikyo?!"

"Because, Inuyasha, you were going to leave me." She said coldly. "After you promised you'd be with me but then you went running towards my reincarnation!" She yelled.

"So what Kikyo?! You're dead! you shouldn't be here! We should both move on!" He yelled at her.

Kikyo's eyes stayed as hard as ever. "Well from the way I see it, she isn't even _born_ yet! She doesn't belong in this time!"

Inuyasha winced. That's right. She wasn't. How were they supposed to stay together even though they were from different times? But still, his anger towards his former lover increased. "So what?! You have no reason to kill me or her!"

"Yes I do Inuyasha. I'm going to drag you to hell with me and the girl," She looked towards the bleeding miko. "She deserves to die." She hissed.

Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red again. "She does NOT deserve to die! If anything you do!" He yelled. His hands were curled to fists as his claws drew blood from his palms.

Kikyo aimed her arrow towards the futuristic miko. "If I die then she comes along with me!" She yelled before she shot her arrow at her.

Kagome's eyes turned wide as she saw another arrow come her way. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst but it didn't come. She looked up tiredly to see that Inuyasha caught the arrow, his eyes were shaded by his bangs. Kagome felt relieved but then the pain from the two holes on her body came back again. She began to feel dizzy. She was losing too mush blood. Her school uniform was almost completely red. She felt tired. She just wanted to sleep but she kept herself awake. She wanted to know what was going to happen.

Inuyasha caught the arrow with his hand. His bangs were covering his eyes. '_Damnit! She tried to kill Kagome!'_ He then looked up at both saw that his eyes were dead red. _'She tried to kill me and Kagome!'_ He glared daggers inside Kikyo. She had already readied gerself with another arrow. _'She must pay!'_ Inuyasha howled as he took a fighting stance.

Kikyo watched him intently. "Turned full demon again Inuyasha?" She said. "The more reason you should die!" Inuyasha was just about to pounce on her before she released her arrow.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she released her arrow full of purifying energy. Kagome knew if this arrow hit the full youkai Inuyasha, he would die. She didn't want that. She summoned up all her strength as she stood up and stood in between the raging arrow and the full demon Inuyasha. Time seemed to have slowed as the arrow hit her straight in the heart. As she fell she saw Inuyasha's eyes flash gold for a second as he stared at her with utter shock and disbelief. She flashed him a sad smile before she closed her eyes and met the cold hard ground.

The sky began to turn dark as black clouds hovered high above them.

Time seemed to have stopped for Inuyasha. Kagome just took the blow. Inuyasha's rage grew so big that his howl could be heard miles away. He then glared at the quivering Kikyo. Full intent of killing the bitch. And before she could ready herself another arrow Inuyasha was already in front of her and he quickly stabbed her straight in the heart. And as soon as he did Kikyo's soul collectors came and took her soul away. Leaving now trance of her death behind.

Inuyasha then turned back to normal and ran to Kagome's side. Inuyasha held her face. "Kagome...?" He asked as he could feel tears in his eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes a little bit seeing Inuyasha's worried golden orbs. She managed a weak smile. "Hey I-Inuyasha..." She said so weakly that Inuyasha didn't even know she said anything at all. The arrow was still stabbing at her heart but she was still breathing, for now.

Inuyasha stared into her dark eyes. There was no more bright sprak he always saw. Just a little speck, slowly fading. He could feel his eyes get blurrier. He managed to give a weak smile. Not for him but for her. "Hey Kagome..." He said with a croaky voice. "Y-You're going to b-be alright, okay?"

Kagome's smile remained. Blood still poured out of her chest. From her heart. She lifted a hand up to his cheek as a lone tear fell down. "Inu... yasha... you know... I... I always... l-loved ... y-you r-r-right?" She managed to say as she found out her own eyes began to blur.

Every passing second it seemed the clouds got darker. The sun was disappearing and was being engulfed by darkness.

Inuyasha's heart began to ache. Her soft hand was caressing his cheek so softly that he was just able to feel it. How long? How long as he wanted to hear those words come from her mouth? How long did it take him to realize that she was always there by his side? How long did it have to take him to say those same words back at her? His throat was clogged. Tears began to swell in his eyes. He stared down at the woman he loved with shedding tears. "K-Kagome... I... _'Love you!' _... I don't want you to leave!" He cried as he grabbed her hand in his. Tears pouring freely.

Kagome's heart ached. Much more painfully than the arrow in her heart. _'So... he doesn't actually love me...' _She thought sadly but still managed her smile. _'It's okay... As long as I know he actually cares for me...' _She smiled warmly up at Inuyasha as his tears hit her face. "Inuyasha..." Her eyes began to fade. But she wasn't going to die just yet...

The hanyou could feel her hands weaken. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he feared the worst. _Why can't I say it?!' _He asked himself. _'She's about to die!'_ Inuyasha then heard her say his name. He looked into her eyes and saw the spark slowly fade away. "Y-Yes Kagome?" He was squeezing her hand tight. "I-I'm here."

Kagome smiled. She already knew that. She could feel her grip on the living world slip away, but she maintained her grasp. Just to say final words to the one who was closest to her heart. "I'm always... going to... be there for y-you... okay?" Kagome's vision began to blacken but she wouldn't die just yet. "I won't... ever leave... y-you..." She said quietly as her tear fell.

The clouds began to rumble as her eyes slowly closed.

"I love you, Inuyasha..." She said in her final breath as she let death take her away. And as if on cue, the clouds began to rain.

Inuyasha's heart broke. No. Forget that. It exploded. His tears ran down freely as did the water within the clouds. He felt her hand go limp within his own. It was only then he let it drop and he could finally say the words he was trying so desperately to say.

"Kagome, I love you!"

But it was a little too late. His tears burst from his eyes and landed on her face. He didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He glared down angrily at the woman before him. "Kagome! You can't die!" He yelled as his tears fell. The rain poured harder. Inuyasha held her face with one hand. Her face was not warm anymore. It was as cold as the water pouring onto him. Her face was as pale as death and the arrow in her heart was still there.

Inuyasha yanked it out of her angrily, her blood flowing slowly out, soaking her school uniform with deep red. He then tossed it aside and held Kagome's face with both of his hands. "Kagome! How can you do this?!" He yelled angrily his dead lover. "Why did you freakin' take that arrow for me huh?!" More tears began to fall. "You shouldn't have done that! What about me?! You think you were just saving me but now you put me into suffering!" He yelled, shaking her head. "Why did you fucking do that?!"

Inuyasha knew it wasn't her fault. If it wasn't for him there would never be in this situation. If he hadn't so selfishly asked Kikyo to let him go she wouldn't of came seeking revenge. We couldn't he even protect the one he loved? Was he destined to live his life alone? Why did everything he ever care about have to go away? First it was his mother, then it was Kikyo and now it was... Kagome. _'Why do I have to suffer like this?!'_

Painful memories flashed before his mind. His first meeting with Kagome, the way he called her names, the way he treated her and acted towards her. _'No._' He shouldn't of treated her like that. Then he remembered how she always forgave him, the way she was always there when he didn't someone to talk to, the way she always managed to brighten up his day with just a smile. He regreted ever acting towards her in that cruel way. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of this.

Inuyasha punched the ground next to Kagome's head with his fist. Eyes still leaking. He shouldn't have treated her that way! Then all the memories of their fights flashed before his eyes. She was always so stubborn and child-like. She would never listen to what he said. She always disobeyed him but at the end everything turned out to be fine. "Kagome... Why did you have to leave me?!"

He then picked up her body. He put her on his lap and held her head to his shoulder, hugging her fiercly. The tears stinging his eyes. "I love you... I love you... Please... Don't go away..." He whipered into her ear. He figured he must be cursed. Everyone he ever loved had to die. It was like his love cursed them to die a fearful death. He couldn't understand why the great Kami's could never let him be happy. "Please Kagome..." He pleaded in her ear as he rocked her gently, not caring about the blood that oozed out of her heart. "Please come back to me..."

As he rocked the rain poured harder. He figured, if she wouldn't come to him then he would come to her. He cried so much that his eyes were red. "Kagome... I love you..."

Then suddenly a little sphere of light came slowly their way. Inuyasha hugged her possessivly as he growled at the light. If that was the grim reaper then he would just have to kill it before it takes away Kagome. Then the light came very close to them. Inuyasha sensed this energy before. He hugged Kagome tight as the ball came at them and took shape. It was a woman. It was Kikyo.

Inuyasha gasped. The ball of light took shape into Kikyo. Kikyo was kneeling in front of them with a regretful look on her face. She was glowing. She didn't have a physical body. _'She's... a spirit.' _Inuyasha glared at her as she knelt. "What do you want?" He hissed through his tears. The rain began to weaken.

Kikyo stared at him with sorrowful eyes. "Inuyasha..." It said in a sweet voice. It wasn't like her voice when she was revived from the dead and made into a clay woman. No. Inuyasha remembered that voice from the time she was alive.

His eyes widened in astonishment as he stared at her. His grip on Kagome tightened. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded with a sad smile. "Inuyasha... I am truly sorry for what I did to you and to Kagome..." She said softly. Her spiritual form was glowing brightly. "And I am really sorry for making you suffer all this time..."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was saying. Did she just expect him to forgive her just like that? She had killed Kagome! Inuyasha growled at her. No. He was not going to forgive her this time. She had taken away his true love. The only person that ever truly mattered to him. The only person that actually loved and accepted him. "So what?" He hissed. "You saying sorry won't bring her back." He glanced at Kagome and he could feel his eyes reload with new tears. He then looked up and glared at her. "Nothing will."

Kikyo gave him a sad smile. "I'm really truly sorry Inuyasha..." She then saw his eyes soften. She brought out a hand to reach out to Kagome but Inuyasha backed away slightly. "I hope you're going to be happy Inuyasha..." She said.

Inuyasha gave her a are-you-serious look. "She's dead Kikyo!" He yelled, his eyes stinging. "How can I be happy with her gone?!"

Kikyo gave him another sad smile. "She won't be... not for long." When she saw Inuyasha's sharo intake of breath and a glint of hope in his eyes she smiled at him, kind of happy. "Fair well Inuyasha. And I'm sorry." She said as her spirit began to break into little pieces. Before she was fully into pieces she mouthed the words: _'I love you, Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha gasped as the little bits of it dove right to Kagome. It then entered the hole which the arrow made and her wound started to glow brightly as it engulfed the entire field in light. Inuyasha held tight. He wouldn't let go of her. Not ever again. The glow slowly faded. And the rain were just pitter patters. Inuyasha still didn't let go. And she still didn't move. Kikyo gave him false hope. He would never have Kagome back. He would never see her soft smiles and happy laughs again. He hugged her so tight it was a wonder how her bones didn't break. Another tear managed to slip it's way from Inuyasha's eyes. '_Kagome...'_

"I-Inu.. yasha... I can't... breathe...!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself back in order to see her face. She was breathing. Her cheeks that were just a few moment ago white were now a flushed pink. The warmth her body gave out made Inuyasha shiver. But most of all it was her eyes. There was that spark, all alive and dancing. Her eyes were ablaze as he stared at her, to shocked to move.

A few minutes passed before Kagome broke the silence. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyash then pulled her in for a fierce embrace. He breathed in her scent like his life depended on it. It was alive! Great Kami it was alive! Inuyasha hugged her tighter, in fear of losing her again. Kagome hugged back. It was just as firece as his. Tears began to run down her cheek. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha pulled back and Kagome gasped. His eyes were all red and puffy. Tear stains were on his cheeks. And what really confused her was that he was glaring at her. "You stupid girl!" He yelled out. "Why the fuck did you do that, you baka!"

Kagome could feel her temper rising. "You're the baka! What do you think I did that?! I was so save your stupid li-" But before she finished she was pulled in another heated embace. Kagome gasped as her tears kept coming. "Inuyasha...?"

"Never again." Inuyasha said in her ear. Kagome looked confused but his grip on her tightened. "Never again will you leave me like that again Kagome..." His voice was soft yet strong at the same time. "I-I thought I lost you forever..."

Kagome hugged back. Her face was buried on his shoulder. "Baka. I said I'd never leave you..._" _She said quietly._ 'I love you..' _ Inuyasha just hugged her tighter.

"How can you say that?! You left me Kagome!" He said as another tear ran down his face. "I thought you were going to leave me forever..."

Kagome cried softly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha..."

"I'm sorry too." Inuyasha then pulled back and locked eyes with her. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't of died in the fir-"

Kagome shook her head and softly pressed a finger to his lips. "No Inuyasha. It was not your fault." She said softly.

Inuyasha protested. "But it was my fault Kagome!" He stared into her eyes intently. "If I hadn't told Kikyo I wanted to be with you none of this ever happened..." He said silently.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. "So... that night when you saw Kikyo... you were just saying to her...?" After she recieved a little nod from him she beamed. He had chosen her! Not Kikyo! She was beyond happy. She hugged him. Tight. She couldn't believe what he just said. _'He chose me!'_ She thought happily but then it all vanished. _'But... does he love me?'_

Inuyasha instantly felt her stiffen. Inuyasha pulled back and stared into her eyes. They were sad. Inuyasha didn't know why. "So. What happened to Kikyo?" Asked Kagome, her voice barely a whisper.

Inuyasha pointed to her heart. "Kikyo.. died. And now... she's in your soul... you're complete now Kagome..."

Kagome could feel it. The new gained power rushing through her vains. Kikyo was now inside her. She was her. Kagome saddened. Was this why he wanted her? Because Kikyo was inside her now? "Is this... Is this why you picked me? Because... Because she's... inside me?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha's rage grew. Why couldn't she see? Didn't he make things clear enough for her? Inuyasha inwardly growled. "Wench." He hugged her. "I did not chose you because of that..." There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha continued. "I chose you because you made me happy. It was you because you were the only one who could make me smile. You were the one that made me _love _again."

Kagome's heart throbbed. Did he mean it? Did he really mean what he just said? Another tear escaped her eyes. She needed to know. Did he love her? "Inuyasha, I love you." She said as she buried her face into his shoulder.

This was the time. This was the time he has been waiting for. She said she loved him. And that to him was utter bliss. Who would ever guess that a miko would fall in love with a hanyou? No one. They all said that hanyous were destined to walk amoung the earth alone, without any one loving them. And they couldn't love in return. They were just regects cast out by the world. They said that no one would love a hanyou, only an ugly, stupid witch can. But he proved them wrong. He just did as she said those words. Kagome wasn't ugly, she was beautiful. She wasn't stupid, she was one of the smartest poeple Inuyasha has ever met. And she wasn't a witch. She was an angel. And angel sent by the Gods. She was a saint. A pure and innocent angel disguised as a beautiful human.

This was it. He would say he loved her. He said it before but she was already gone. To far away to hear him. He was too late but he had a second chance. A chance he would not mess up. He pulled apart from her and stared deep into her chocolate eyes. He held her chin with his hand as he stared lovingly at the woman before him. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes spilled. How long has she waited for those words? Those sweet words coming out of his mouth? And it wasn't to anybody else. It wasn't to Kikyo. It was just for her. Her ears and heart to know. He loved her. She loved him. Now nothing could stop them. They leaned closer until their lips locked.

Both their hearts stopped. Their shy little kiss turned into a passionate one. Kagome tossed her arms over his neck and tangled her fingers in his silver hair. He grabbed Kagome's waist with one hand possessivly and the other on the small of her back.

They stayed like this until they both needed to come up for air. They were both pink and the puffed short breaths. They stared into each others eyes until they both seemed to have melted in them. They both smiled.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you Kagome."

**-x-**

I don't care who sees.

As long as you're here

I'm ready to face everything

Believe in everything

And give you everything

but when you leave

I feel like everything

is taken away from me.

Everything...

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::..

_End_

**-x-**

KazunaPikachu


	2. Funeral

Broken Hearts Repaired

Chapter 2

Funeral

..::x**X**x::..

**-x-**

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But your words

Will shatter my soul

**-x-**

_Ahh. I see her now. My precious little pet. One day I will claim her. Not even that filthy half-breed will stop me. I see her now. Through the precious mirror of my little…. Incarnation. She is always the little quiet one isn't she? She never seems to talk. But that's understandable. Her 'sister' loves to talk. That unfaithful witch._

_As I look into the mirror I see her with that half-breed mutt. Her gentle smile warming up everyone around her. Oh how I wish I can crush that smile and replace it with something more of an evil smirk. Just wait. I'll get a hold of her one day. And I sense that day would be very soon._

_I guess you're trying to guess who this lovely maiden is? She is that little miko that always travels with that mutt. Why would I want her? We demons rely on scent to choose our mates and my inner one has been raving inside me to get her. She has this particular scent that I'm very fond of. And just because I'm evil doesn't mean I love to smell garbage and spider turd._

_And there is another thing why I want her so much. Her power. Yes that's it. Her power is much more greater than the dead priestess. Our pups would be the strongest demons in all the land. So what if they won't be full fledged demons? They'll be much more powerful…. _

_Grr… I very much detest the way she's always with the half-breed. It makes my blood boil every time she does something nice to him. Hell, it even makes my blood boil just to notice she isn't by my side as it is supposed to be._

_Yes. I did see the little event they shared near that old well. How the dead priestess tried to kill the both of them. The thought of her killing Inuyasha made me smile but once I saw the arrow hit my pet my blood boiled with anger. She may be dead now but if she ever reincarnates I will kill that poor soul once it has birthed. _

_I need to get her now. I should think of a plan. My brain hasn't been working lately. They have gotten too many Shikon shards. They are almost done. All they need is my share and there is no way in seven hells am I going to give that up._

_If you're wondering who I am then you should of guessed that by now. Everyone knows who I am. I am the most feared demon in all of Japan. If you still don't know I should come out of this very screen and rip your guts out. There. Now do you know who I am? If not then you're even more dense than that half-breed mutt._

_Wait. What are they talking about? A funeral? For the dead priestess? Hmmm… yes! I got it! This will be my most ingenious plan yet. Ahh brain. I thought you were going to run out on me. Yes, that is it._

_Sometimes I think I'm too clever for my own good…_

**-x-**

Don't let him take you

Higher with his words

Cause the higher you are

The harder you fall

And trust me

You always fall

**-x-**

It was a nice sunny afternoon and the gang was travelling back to Kaede's hut. Their previous adventure has earned them couple of shards. It wasn't big. Just a few stupid monkey youkai that tried to force the villagers to grow more bananas. And it wasn't easy. Monkeys don't act too fondly to people who try and take their supply away.

As they walked the almost completed jewel hung around Kagome's neck. Kagome looked down at it and grasped it with her hand. She stared deep into it as if she thought it was a magic ball. 'I wonder what we'll do when it's complete?' She thought. 'Naraku hold the rest of it. All we need to do is defeat him and our mission is done.' The thought saddened Kagome. 'What will happen to me though? Will I stay or will I be forced back to my own era?'

Unaware of her Inuyasha noticed her change in mood. He was leading the group and he didn't need to turn around to know if Kagome's happy or not. And this time she was not. He turned around and stopped the entire group. "Stop. Let's rest up a bit."

Sango protested. "But Inuyasha! If we continue to go then we'll be able to reach the village by sun down!" She argued.

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and she gave a puzzled look. He sighed. "Fine. But can't we at least have a little lunch break? Don't tell me you guys aren't hungry."

Sango held her stomach. "Well…" Kirara mewed persistently.

"Maybe we could at least have some of those instant noodles Lady Kagome brought?" Miroku suggested.

They all agreed to stop a little while. They found a nice big tree with a lot of shade. They decided to have their little picnic there. Kagome put down her yellow back pack and started rummaging through it. She found 6 cups of ramen. All beef flavoured.

She started then started to uncap her large drinking bottle and started to warm it up over the fire. Everyone else was leaning on the tree watching her work.

'Hmm… this isn't right.' Miroku and Sango thought in union.

Then suddenly Shippo stood up and ran to her. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Yes Shippo?"

Shippo then skipped merrily towards her and gave her a big smile. "Can I help?" He asked.

Kagome's smile got brighter. 'How thoughtful…' She thought. "It's okay Shippo. I'm okay." She said as she patted him on the head and went back to work.

It has been 3 days since Kagome's and Inuyasha's little moment. Neither of them talked about it. But the air around them wasn't awkward. Well maybe on the first day but they kind of just shoved it off. They're just acting like it didn't happen. But the moment was still very clear in both of their minds.

When she finished they ate silently. No one talked which wasn't uncommon in the group. Miroku shifted his eyes back to Kagome and Inuyasha who were sitting next to each other. 'Hmm…. I think something happened between them that we have failed to spy on.' He thought as he slurped his cup of ramen.

When they were done they set off again. They met a couple of demons on the way back but they weren't any trouble for them. During the past few years everyone has improved their fighting skills. Even Shippo.

But the one who most improved was Kagome. She has some what mastered her archery and improved her miko healing abilities. At least now she was some use to the group.

By sun down they arrived at the village. They all went to Kaede's hut and told her about their journey. Well what Miroku, Sango and Shippo knew anyway.

They all sat around in a circle, excluding Inuyasha who was sitting by the corner of the room. "We have almost completed the jewel Kaede-sama." Kagome started. "All that's left is Naraku's part."

They all nodded. "We must devise a plan to get the jewel from him." Miroku started. "Maybe at dawn we should travel to the-"

But he was interrupted by Kagome. "Wait!" She shouted. Everyone stared at her and a light blush began to form on her cheeks. "There was a part in our adventure that you guys don't know about." She said quietly.

Everyone stared at her intently with a shocked expression. 'I knew it!' Miroku thought.

At the corner Inuyasha's ears tweaked to the direction of her voice. He opened his eyes and a.so joined the little staring squad. He knew what she was going to talk about. He just hoped she won't reveal too much information.

Kagome took an intake of breath. "Remember when I went to the well a few days ago?" After everyone nodded she continued. "Inuyasha and I encountered Kikyo." She said. Some people gasped while Miroku and Kaede listened. "And we kind of had a little…." She blushed. "Problem with her."

Her eyes turned sad. "And. She sort of… died." She said silently.

Everyone gasped except for Inuyasha who just closed his eyes again. Miroku was the first to recover from the shock. "How?"

Kagome looked up and tears clearly shown in her eyes. "Well…. " She then stared into Kaede's eyes. The old miko loved her sister very much. How could Kagome tell her that she almost killed her and Inuyasha and died in the process?

She gulped back her tears. "There was a youkai you see." She said. "And it caught me off guard as I started to climb on the well. It attacked me and it tried to kill me. Inuyasha wasn't there yet. And then Kikyo came and saved my life. But she died in the process." She lied sadly. A lone tear escaped her eye.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and it stared at Kagome puzzlingly. Kagome looked at him and then looked at Kaede then back at him. Inuyasha got the picture and nodded slightly. It wasn't all a lie though. Sure she almost killed Kagome but she then said sorry and revived her.

More tears began to fall from her eyes. "Inuyasha arrived but it was too late." She said.

Everyone stared in silence. How were they to feel for an enemy that tried to kill them so many times? Kaede was the fist one to react as she bowed her head respectfully and a lone tear escaped her eye. Everyone did the same and bowed their heads.

A few moment went by before Kagome looked up and spoke. "So that's why I'm thinking…. We should have a funeral for her. To respect her death."

Everyone shot their heads up and stared at her like she had a third eye. But Inuyasha stared at her as if she had grown a second head. After awhile Kaede nodded. "Yes. We shall have a funeral. To respect my sisters death."

**-x-**

I'm so sick of everyone saying

Sorry for something I didn't do

Because one day

Sorry just won't count.

**-x-**

It was night. Everyone was sleeping in the hut, well except for Kagome. Kagome was lying in her futon thinking about the event that happened between Inyuyasha and herself. Did he really mean it? Was it a dream or some kind of hallucination? Kagome didn't know if he really meant it or not.

'I mean. I died. Of course he would be sad. Maybe he just said that on the spur of the moment. Maybe he didn't mean anything by it. We haven't been talking about it and whenever I tried to he just 'feh's' and runs off to do something else.' She thought sadly. 'Maybe he doesn't really love me.'

The thought caused Kagome's heart to tremble. A crystal tear fell from her face. Unknown to her she was being watched by worried amber eyes.

Inuyasha woke up by the smell of Kagome's distress. He opened his eyes and when he did the smell of salt hit his nose. He got up from his corner and quietly walked over to her so he wouldn't walk the others.

He knelt by her side and stroked her face. Kagome opened her eyes to see him. She smiled a little smile.

Something was wrong. Inuyasha frowned. He quietly yet quickly picked up Kagome and ran outside the hut with her in his arms.

He then ran to a tree nearby. He hopped onto one of its strongest branches and sat on it with Kagome sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to nuzzle her hair. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked in an uncharacteristic tone.

Kagome sniffled as more tears fell down. "You know what happened before? I-I can't tell if it was true."

Inuyasha stared at the back of her head. "Kagome. I meant everything I said that day. Nothing's going to change." He said.

Kagome turned around and embraced him and sobbed in his haroi. "I love you Inuyasha. But sometimes I think that you don't…. because I think you just see Kikyo whenever you look at me."

Inuyasha grew irritated. How many times did he have to say it? Was she deaf? He growled as he embraced her. "Wench, how many times do I have to tell you? I do not see her in you. You two are completely different people. Sure you look alike but you guys have nothing else in common. I know now that I never loved Kikyo. We were both lonely and we enjoyed each others company. But now you showed me what love really means."

He then grasped Kagome's chin and made her stare into his eyes. "How many times do I have to say that to get into your thick head?"

Kagome frowned but she didn't get mad. After all, it was kind of a compliment… an Inuyasha compliment anyway. She hugged him again. "So what you said over there was really true?"

Inuyasha sighed and raked her hair. "Yes, I did." Inuyasha's breathing became ragged. His heart began to beat faster. "Did _you _really mean what you said?" He asked nervously as his ears flatted against his head.

Kagome smiled. "Oh no Inuyasha. I didn't really say I wanted to say." She said sarcastically. But unfortunately Inuyasha didn't get it and he could've sworn he heard his heart break. When Kagome could feel his heart beat faster and his grip on her lessen she hugged him even tighter. "Oh Inuyasha. I mean that I didn't tell you everything I wanted to say to that day."

She looked up into his hurt and confused eyes. "I forgot to say why I loved you. You are arrogant, stubborn, aggressive, possessive, violent, foul-mouthed, demand-" But she stopped when he started to growl but she silence that with a little peck on his lips. "You are also strong, courageous, smart, caring, cute and loving."

Kagome just had to smile at the small blush on his cheeks. And she hugged him again. "And plus you're a just a big, cute, cuddling puppy."

Inuyasha growled. This was also one of the things he feared. Did she think of him more of a dog or a man? Kagome than looked up into his eyes. "Do you love me Inuyasha?" She asked with worried eyes.

Inuyasha stared down at her face. "Do you think of me as a man or a dog?" He asked.

Kagome looked up and gave a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look. "A man. Why would I think you were a dog? Sure you are loyal and courageous but you don't obey anyone and you certainly don't like to be the pet of anyone." She said as if it were obvious.

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief. 'Thank god she doesn't think I'm a dog!' he thought. "Yes Kagome. I do love you." he said.

Kagome smiled and stared up at him. "Don't ever change." She said to him. "Promise me you'll always stay like this."

Inuyasha smiled too. "I will only promise if you promise never to change. I don't want you to change. I love who you are now. That's what made me love you in the first place. Your cheerful personality… the way your smile always seems to always brighten up the mood. I never want you to lose that."

"I promise! I'll stay like this and never change! Even if we're old and grumpy I will still be me!" She oathed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Then it's a deal."

Kagome smiled and turned her back to him. She then leaned on his chest and they both watched the moon. Kagome felt content in Inuyasha's arms. He felt so relaxed. It just felt so right.

But of course Inuyasha wasn't relaxed. His heart was pounding and his cheeks were turning a nice shade pink. 'Damn it! Ask her now baka! You can do it or do you want some other demon or maybe even human to claime her?' he pondered himself. "Um K-kagome? C-Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

Kagome didn't look back. Her eyes were half-closed. "Yeah… sure." She said sleepily.

Inuyasha didn't know how to put this. "K-Kagome do you… I mean would you…. Um… can you I mean do you…" By this time his cheeks were red. He then heard the steady breathing of the young woman he was holding. He gave a disappointed smile. "Kagome, do you want to be my mate?" He asked.

The only response he received was light snoring from her. Inuyasha smiled and seated himself in a more comfortable position. He breathed in Kagome's scent. How he loved that scent. He can't even last a week without smelling it. He closed his eyes. 'Why is it I always say the things I want to say to her when she isn't even listening?' he thought. He held her waist tight. 'Yeah… I can get used to this…' Was his last thought before he fell asleep.

**-x-**

When a person stops

Acting like a kid

It is when he forgets

To actually know how to

Live

**-x-**

It was early in the morning and since they couldn't find her body Kaede decided to just bury her clothes and bow and arrows. When the sun came out they buried her belongings and sat beside the earthed up ground. Miroku said his prayers as everyone listned and prayed. Inuyasha of course wasn't there. He was on a tree nearby listening.

They buried her under a sakura tree near the hut. It's pink flowers were falling slowly. The petals landing softly on the grave.

Everyone said a few words to Kikyo except for and Kagome. Not much was said. What was there to say? Now it was Kagome's turned to talk. She has been silently crying. She stared at her grave and at the beautiful bellflowers on it. Kaede knew they were her favourite flower.

She stared sadly at the grave. "You probably think that I hated you." She started. Unlike everyone elses she knew exactly what to say. Everyone, especially Inuyasha, listened. "But I didn't. You were really a good person. When you were alive and when you were risen from dirt."

She paused. "I couldn't hate you; after all, you were a pure being." Tears fell again. She laughed nervously. "I guess what I felt towards you was rivalry. I'm your reincarnation and people always compare me to you. You were always more stronger and more beautiful. I could never be the miko you were."

Inuyasha was growling in the inside. Kagome was more pretty and stronger. Sure, he thought that Kikyo was better when he first met her but that all changed. He always compared her to Kikyo when they first met but now he could finally say that they are nothing alike. Kagome was cheerful and warm while Kikyo was stern and demanding.

Then suddenly a familiar scent hit his nose. He growled as he stood up. He knew this scent anywhere. The foul scent of a certain half-breed spider youkai…

Kagome also sensed this and so did the others. They all stood up in alarm and drew out their weapons. Kagome just then remembered that she left her bow and arrows inside the hut. Kagome cursed mentally. 'Stupid girl!' She scowled at herself. 'How many times do I have to forget them when I really need them?'

The demonic aura came closer. Kagome then sensed the presence of the other part of the Shikon shard. Everyone took their fighting stances and Kirara turned into battle mode as Shippo tried his best to be brave but was trembling all over.

Inuyasha ran and stood by them as they felt it get closer. In closer inspection Inuyasha could also smell hundreds of youkai and Naraku's incarnations. He growled. 'Feh. At least we'll kill them all at once.' He thought.

The sakura flowers began to wilt as the grass around them began to wither. Then they saw a herd of demons approach them. They then saw the figure creating all this destruction. At the base of the herd there was no other than Naraku.

Inuyasha covered up his nose. There was toxic gas in the air. Everyine covered their noses with either their clothes or their hands. Naraku walked closer as his incarnations walked with him. He then laughed his trademark laugh. "Well I see that you and your weakling companions have so nicely gathered the rest of the Shikon jewel for me, eh half-breed?"

Inuyasha growled though his fire-rat robes and drew his Tetsusaiga. "The only thing you're getting is this sword right up that ugly ass of yours!" He yelled before he swung his sword. "Wind scar!"

That did very little. The attack only killed half of the demons. Naraku laughed. "You think your father fang can defeat me? It will take more than that half-breed."

The demons then charged at them. Miroku couldn't open up his wind tunnel for there were those poisonous wasps in there too. Sango threw her giant boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled as her boomerang hit 5 demons and shredded them. Kirara began to bite and claw her way through the demons.

Miroku held himself by purifying the demons with his priestly powers and so did Kaede by using spells and potions. Shippo hid behind Kagome and used his fox fire and Kagome just held them off by putting up a barrier.

Inuyasha used his sword to kill most of the demons and just 10 minutes all the inferior demons were dead. Then they all faced Naraku. "Come over here to get your ass whooped you bastard!"

Naraku laughed. "Go! Kagura! Kanna! Destroy the half-breed and his friends! But leave the human miko!" He ordered.

And they did as he told Kagura used her dance of blades at Inuyasha which he dodged effortlessly. Inuyasha then charged at her. He started to swing his sword at her but she kept dodging. "Been awhile eh Inuyasha?" She asked with a smile.

"Shut up you witch!" He yelled as he kept swinging.

Meanwhile Kanna used her mirror to try and trap the other's souls but Sango stopped her by throwing her boomerang at her. It would have hit her if Naraku didn't send more demons at them. So now they are fighting the countless of demons that Naraku unleashed on them.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagura. Inuyasha kept swinging at Kagura while she kept dodging. "Fight back bitch!"

Kagura laughed. "Just kill me already. I hate my life." She said with an evil smile. "If you can." She added.

Inuyasha then had enough and jumped back. "Wind Scar!"

"Dance of Blades!" She yelled.

The two collided with each other but the Tetsusaiga was stronger and blasted her attack away. Kagura smiled. "Take care of your little miko half-breed." She said as she was struck by the attack.

Inuyasha took a minute to register what she said. Then he hastily looked back to where Kagome was supposed to be. She was there alright. Except Naraku was there too. Holding Kagome in his arms. He then growled as he charged at the two. "Naraku! Die you bastard!"

But as his sword was coming down to his face Naraku quickly dodged it, still holding Kagome safely in his arms. He smirked. "I see that Kagura failed to dispose of you. But that's okay. I will be the one to do it then." He said.

Inuyasha growled. "Let her go Naraku." He warned. "Or so help me I'll kill you and revive you and then kill you again only more slowly!"

Naraku laughed. As he nuzzled Kagome's neck. "You really think I'll do that half-breed? She's going to be my mate and you are not going to stop me." He said as he looked up to the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha's blood was boiling. How dare he state to claim her? She was HIS. And his alone. Inuyasha growled deeply and he could feel his eyes flashing.

Inside Naraku's arms Kagome was terrified. Tears streamed down her face. Her heart pounded and her eyes were wide with fear. What will he do to her? When he out of no where grabbed her from the back Shippo ran to tell the others. She checked if he was with them from the the corner of her eyes. He was there, safe by the side of Kaede. She felt relieved. But then the arm around her tightened and she remembered where she was. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha heard his name being called out and glared daggers at Naraku. The look of fear on his mate's face was enough to set the demon inside his howling with rage. "Let her go now Naraku!!" He yelled angrily

Naraku laughed again. "Sure. Okay." He said.

This surprised everyone. Inuyasha just kept glaring at him while Kagome gave a what-the-fuck? Look. Even the other part of group heard this and stopped fighting. So did the demons as did Kanna. But Kanna didn't hold a stunned expression like everyone else did. Her face stayed void. She knew what he was planning…

Inuyasha kept his glare. His instincts told him he wasn't bluffing but was planning… something. He kept on guard. "Well then. Let her go." He growled in a dangerously low tone.

Naraku loosened his grip on her but didn't let her go entirely. "Certainly." He said in an evil tone as he completely let her go.

At once she ran to Inuyasha. But before she could even set 5 feet away from Naraku, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back. Kagome was surprised when she felt his lips on hers. She almost gagged as his tongue forced its way into her mouth and roughly forced her own tongue down.

Naraku gripped the back of her head as he kissed her lustfully. The taste of her sent shivers down his spine. It would be a shame to let her go but it was all part of his enjoyment. For this wasn't an ordinary kiss…

Inuyasha's eyes turned deep red as he saw the scene in front of him and stripes began to appear on his cheeks. His claws grew longer as did his fangs. He howled and ran towards the couple. The feeling to kill pumping in his veins.

Naraku smirked as he separated himself from hers. The look of utter astonishment made his smirk wider. Then her eyes closed and her legs went limp. He held her up with one arm as she clearly fell unconscious. 'My plan is set.' He thought evilly….

Well that was until he received a clawed hand pierce right through his gut.

As soon as Inuyasha did it he drew his hand out again and quickly collected Kagome from his arms and jumped away. Inuyasha just stood there with an unconscious Kagome in his arms and his bangs over his face.

A few seconds went by until an evil laugh could be heard from the body he just pierced. "Haha. Foolish hanyou. Do you honestly believe you can kill me that easily?" He asked. "It is far from over." He stated at her vanished, only leaving dangerously poisonous gas. Kanna and the demons also left, leaving only the dead corpses and poisonous fumes behind.

Sango's eyes opened wide. "No! The poison will reach the village!" She screamed.

"Everyone hold onto something secure!" Miroku yelled. As soon as everyone did he opened up his wind tunnel. "Wind tunnel!"

And all in 5 seconds Miroku sucked up all the poison. Once he did he closed the hell hole and fainted. Everyone went to his side and shook him. "Miroku-sama?" Sango asked as she shook him. "Miroku-sama?!"

He didn't budge. Kaede checked him over. "Don't worry child. He will be alright. Just give him plenty of water and some good rest." She said before she turned to the hanyou.

Inuyasha was back to normal now. He was on his knees with Kagome on his lap. He shook her gently. "Kagome? Kagome? Come on. Wake up." He said softly. He saw her chest move up and down and he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the group. "How's Miroku?" He asked.

Sango looked up with a sad smile. "He's alright. Just fainted." She said. Then she noticed Kagome for the first time. "Kagome!" She got up and examined her. "What happened?" She asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Then a crying kitsune jumped onto Kagome's chest and hugged her. "Kagome!!" He cried as he soaked her shirt.

Inuyasha growled. Sango then helped him by carrying Shippo off of her. "Come on. Let's get them both inside." She suggested and they all did what she said.

**-x-**

Saying that you can

Still be friends

Is like your mum saying

You can keep your

Dead dog

**-x-**

_Well… this is exciting. Here I am in this sort of dark abyss and nothing is happening. Oh wait. I've fallen unconscious again. Damn. How many times do I have to do this? I certainly hope this is the last time…. Oh who am I kidding? I'm going to spend half of my life like this and I won't even be able__ to freakin remember._

_Sigh… sometimes I think that I have a knack of getting wiped out. Gods I must look so pathetic! That's it! After this I will not fall unconscious again! ….. grrr… I'm not kidding anyone. I guess it's just my nature to black out! Whoop. Lucky me._

_How did I get unconscious again? …. Oh yeah. That damn Naraku. How dare he steal a kiss from me! Yuck! I almost belched in his mouth! Shiver…. It was like my mouth was tasting something that came out of the garbage. No offence Naraku. Wait. What am I saying? I take that back._

…_. This doesn't feel right. This isn't like the other times I've fallen unconscious. When I am I don't feel any pain. But now I feel some kind of pain in my chest. Crap! It's getting worse! My chest! It burns! Help! _

_Inuyasha!!_

**-x-**

I can forgive you but

I can never forget

And I hope you know

That you lost my respect

**-x-**

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha cried to the raving girl.

They were inside Kaede's hut and Kagome was lying in her futon screaming. Everyone gathered around her. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled as he shook the girl.

Kagome couldn't hear. She kept screaming. Her hands flew up and grasped her head. She just kept screaming. Her nails dug inside her scalp. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as tears fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha grew frightened. He tried to restrain her. He grabbed her arms and tried to hold them to her sides. But then she started kicking and she dug her nails in Inuyasha's arms. More tears fell like a waterfall. "Naraku! Naraku! Narku!" She screamed. "Nooo!!"

Inuyasha grew really frightened. He tried to call out to her. "Kagome! Calm down! It's me! Inuyasha! Please wake up!" He yelled at her as she shook violently.

'_Who is that? Inuyasha? Please Inuyasha! I-I can't stand it! I-it's burning me! Inuyasha!'_

Kagome continued to scream and shout and rave more violently. Inuyasha ordered the others to stay back. "Kagome! Please calm down! What's happening? Wake up!"

'_No! inuyasha help me! Please! It hurts! It hurts so much!'_

Kagome never improved. Tears rapidly falling from her eyes. Inuyasha was started worrying like all of hell will break loose. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand and held it in both of his hands. "Shh Kagome. Calm down. What ever it is I promise I'll make it better."

'_Inuyasha! No! please! Make it go away NOW! Please… it's Naraku… help. It hurts so much…'_

Kagome stopped screaming and thrashing but she continued to cry and sob strongly. Inuyasha pulled her to his lap and started to make a purring sound from deep in his chest. "I promise Kagome. You won't have to suffer anymore. I'll take away all the pain from you. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

At once she calmed down and she stilled. The only sign that she was a live was her chest that was moving up and down. Everyone else neared but a growl from Inuyasha made them step back. His bangs covered his face. When he looked up his eyes were dead red. He didn't budge from his spot but his eyes skimmed the area. When it landed on Kaede he stopped. He bared his fangs and growled dangerously. "What the fuck did just happen?!" He yelled.

Everyone was taken back from the volume of his voice. Everyone drew out their weapons while Shippo hid somewhere else, his eyes crying a river. Kaede though was calm. "We do not yet know Inuyasha. But I think I have a good idea what." She said.

Inuyasha growled at her as Miroku stood beside her. They began chanting. "We are sorry Inuyasha but we cannot examine Lady Kagome if you won't even let us go near her." Miroku said as both Kaede and himself started a restraining spell.

Inuyasha could feel the spells power already coming to him. He growled and tried to get up but the spell started to have an effect on him. His eyes started to get drowsy and he couldn't move his arms or legs.

They continued to chant as sparks flew off Inuyasha. His demon was raving. Trying to get out, but his human side knew the logic of their actions. He held the demon down. 'Please… for Kagome…' He thought as he collapsed on the ground. His arms still securing the small body of the miko he has chosen.

**-x-**

I don't think anyone can do

Anything that could be worthy of love

I believe love is like a gift that

Cannot be earned

It is just a gift that someone gives to you.

**-x-**

..::x**X**x::

Sorry guys! I had to cut this story short! When I finished typing the whole story it turned out to be more that 130 KB!! I had to cut it short! But the third chapter will be up later…. After you review!! Muhahahaha!!!


	3. Kaasu Joujin Shinpou

Broken Hearts Repaired

Chapter 3

Kaasu Joujin Shinpou. The Curse of Lovers Faith.

..::x**X**x::..

**-x-**

You may think you are lost

But eventually everyone finds

Their way back to the path

They wondered off at the end

**-x-**

Kagome was in this field. A dark trench with dieing or dead trees blocking her every path. She looked beyond the horizon and only saw a long empty road, not leading anywhere. Kagome's brown eyes examined her surroundings. 'Where's Inuyasha?' She thought repeatedly in her head as she skimmed through the area. 'Where's Inuyasha?' She repeated again. Her eyes were blank and hollow. Her chocolate eyes deep and her expression unreadable.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked out loud. 'Who is Inuyasha?' She wondered. Her memory was scattered. Somewhere. It wasn't with her though. 'Inuyasha?' She thought. Who is he? 'I'm missing something. Where am I? Who is Inuyasha?' She thought to herself.

Then a very familiar evil laugh was heard. "Ah Kagome. Pet. How nice to see you here." Said the voice.

Kagome turned around slowly and saw a man. A man with long black hair and dark hollow eyes full of evil. "Who are you?" She asked. Her voice and face void of any emotion.

He laughed again. "I see my curse has taken affect. It is I. Naraku." He said.

Kagome frowned. "Nar..aku?" She repeated slowly. "A curse?"

Naraku laughed again and stepped closer to her. His eyes filled with amusement and evil. "One of the worst curses I ever made…"

**-x-**

A good friend knows what is

The matter with you in

One minute although they

May not seem like a good friend

After telling.

**-x-**

Kaede and the others, Inuyasha with them because he finally calmed down, were surrounding Kagome as she began to murmur. Kaede was chanting something. Unknown to all of them. Kagome continued to murmur. No one knew what she was saying except for Inuyasha and Shippo for their demonic hearing. Inuyasha frowned. "She's just repeating the names over and over again." He stated.

Miroku stared at him. "What is she saying?"

Inuyasha put a blank look on his face. "A curse."

Kaede's eyes shot right up. "Yes!" She yelled. "It is a curse! I sense the demonic aura surrounding Lady Kagome." She stated.

"What kind of curse is it?" Asked Sango.

Kaede gave a sad look. "It is a curse to forget the one you love and cause you to become what you hate most." She said. She looked at Inuyasha who gave a heart-broken look. "For Kagome… she told me what she hated to be." She said as she looked down at her. "She said she would hate to be a living soul that didn't know how to love."

**-x-**

Never pretend to love

Which you do not actually feel

For love is not for us

To command.

**-x-**

Kagome's hollow eyes followed Naraku's every move. "Who are you?" She asked blankly.

Naraku laughed again as he circled her. "I already told you pet. Tell me. How does it feel to be what you hate most? How does it feel to forget the one you love and not know it?"

Kagome's frown deepened. Her keen eyes tracing him. "What do you mean? Is this part of the curse?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "Soon you will be with me and not with that filthy half-breed."

Kagome gave a puzzled look. "What half-breed?"

**-x-**

There is more to life

Than just living

You must enjoy it

While you're still alive

For life is short

**-x-**

Inuyasha's eyes lit with a burning rage he grabbed Kaede by the shoulders. "What? Tell me you're kidding! She can't forget me! She can't turn into another Kikyo!" His voice may have been angered but everyone picked up the desperate sound emitting from it. "What do I have to do to make it stop?!"

Kaede sighed and brushed his claws away from her. She gave him a sad look. "I'm afraid you cannot do anything now. She has already gone in too deep. The pain she experienced earlier was a sign that she was forgetting. Her heart was changing. Changing to the being she hates the most." A tear fell down her face. "I am sorry Inuyasha but there is nothing we can do." She said quietly.

Inuyasha drew back in disbelief. Sango was crying and Shippo was creating a river. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was sweating. Her eyes were a frown and her lips were moving but no sound came out.

Inuyasha hovered over her. "Kagome!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up damnit! Don't you know who this is?! It's Inuyasha wench! Wake up goddamnit!" He yelled angrily at her. But she just kept murmuring as tears began to spill from her eyes.

**-x-**

The shaft of an arrow has been

Feathered with one of the eagle's own plumes

We have given our enemies

The means of our own destruction

**-x-**

Something really shocked Kagome at the very moment. She lifted her hand up to her cheek and found out it was damp. Just because he mentioned a half-breed? She withdrew her hand and stared at the moisture on it. She frowned. 'What is this?' she asked herself. She then rubbed her fingers together and set her hand slowly back down. She stared at Naraku. "Who is the half-breed?" She asked.

Naraku's smile grew wider. "The hanyou. The companion you always travel with. The filthy low life that has captured your heart. Do you not remember him? The one that was despised by everyone except for you?"

Kagome gave him a puzzled look. 'Half-breed? I don't remember any half-breed…. Do I?' She thought. And for the first time she'd been there, a twinkle blank inside of the hollow, chocolate orbs. Yet it quickly went away as soon as it came. "I know no one of such." She stated. "Why would this 'half-breed' have my heart?" She asked. Then she looked thoughtful before asking something else. "What is a heart?"

**-x-**

Give all to love

Obey your heart.

**-x-**

Inuyasha stared down at the miko he has grown to love. He shook her slightly. "Kagome! Please wake up! You can't let Naraku win! He's our enemy! He's trying to hurt you! To turn you away from your friends! He's trying to turn you away from me!"

Shippo was in the back ground crying his eyes out. His adoptive mother was going to change. She's going to be the opposite of what he used to loved. Sango was also crying. The girl she claimed as her sister was not to be the same again. Naraku has stolen another she loves and will turn it against her. Kaede was silently crying as one by one a tear fell down. The girl that was making a change was like her little sister. Even more she felt like she was Kagome's grandmother.

The two men were the only ones not crying. They had to stay strong. Miroku watched his friend try and reach into Kagome's soul and very being just to make her listen to him. He knew the curse. Kaasu Joujin Shinpou. The Curse of Lovers Faith.

Inuyasha tried and tried to reach out to her. He tried to make her angry. "Kagome! If you don't wake up I am going to rave the village and destroy every piece of junk that is in it! Everything! Humans and all!"

She didn't move. She just frowned even more as more sweat began to drip. Her mouth now saying different words. "Heart? Love? What is that?" She said repeatedly. Her words so quiet that hardly any voice came out of it.

Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear it. When he did he found out something. "Someone's there with her." He said. Everyone looked up at him and he gave a frightened look. "Naraku's in there! He's talking to her!" He yelled.

Everyone gave a blank expression. Miroku was the first to speak. "Even if he is then there is nothing we can do for her. Her path is set."

Inuyasha gripped his collar. "Don't fucking say that! If you guys are truly her friends than I thing you shouldn't give up hope yet!" He then threw Miroku to the ground and knelt by Kagome's side again. "Fight it Kagome! You're strong! Fight it! You have the most power compared to all of us when it comes to the heart! Wake up!"

**-x-**

If absolute power corrupts absolutely

Then does absolute powerlessness

Make you pure?

**-x-**

Kagome frowned. She clenched her chest. She stared at Naraku as he stepped closer to her. "What is a heart?" She asked in a blank tone.

Naraku was now just mere feet away from her. He pointed to his chest. "The heart is the thing that beats within your chest. It is a weak organ that carries these things called _emotions_. They make you weak. All the emotions inside this beating thing only gives you weakness. Without it you can be string."

Kagome didn't get what he was saying. What did he mean that it made her weak? There was a voice in her head. It was telling her that… she was strongest when it came to the heart. But who was it? The voice was tugging by the far reaches of her mind. 'Who is it?'

Her heart started to ache. She grasped her chest with both hands and squinted her eyes with pain. Beads of sweat ran down her face. 'What's going on?' She thought. 'Why does my chest hurt?' She asked herself. The pain became harder and her breathing became ragged and deep. 'Why does it hurt so much?'

Naraku saw her actions and wondered what was wrong. Of course. Someone was trying to reach her. And he didn't have to think twice to guess who. "I know who does this to you." He stated. He could take this into his advantage.

Kagome looked up and stared into his eyes. "Who?" She asked quietly. The pain in her chest getting stronger.

Naraku smirked. "It's the half-breed. The one you devoted your life to. The one you trusted with your very life. The one who said would protect you even if it meant his own life with it."

Kagome glared at him. "Who?!" She demanded as she winced at the growing pain in her chest. 'Why is it hurting? Is it the heart that this guys… Naraku was talking about?' she thought.

Naraku smirked. Oh how he loved to see others suffer. "Inuyasha."

**-x-**

Man has to suffer

It's the only way they learn

**-x-**

"Kagome! You said you loved me! If you forget me then that means you didn't mean it!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't care that the others were there. He just wanted Kagome to open her eyes and let him see that she hasn't changed. "Kagome wake up!"

When she just lied there sweating and panting, he whispered into her ear. "I said I'd take away the pain didn't I? But I can't do that without your help."

**-x-**

People in pain

Know that it will go away

Someday…

**-x-**

Kagome instantly knew he was telling the truth but he wasn't doing it for the wrong reason. She knew then that something wasn't right. There was supposed to be someone beside her. Someone always watching over her. But where? And who?

Her heart began to hurt even more. She tried so desperately to remember. This Naraku guy was lying. Inside she knew that. The heart wasn't weak. It was strong. That's what the voice in the back of her head said. The voice that is calling to her now. But she couldn't remember who.

Naraku saw what was happening. The black waves were sparking out of her. Her aura was mixing with her original pure one with the newfound evil one. Naraku knew this was going to happen though. He knew that both she and the half-breed were too stubborn to give up yet. He spoke to Kagome. "He is the one causing this pain little one. Didn't he promise you that he would take this pain away? But he didn't he brought it back."

Something in Kagome knew it was true. Whoever this person was promised to take it away. But why isn't it? Why was this '_Half-breed_' taking it away? Kagome felt her knees get weaker.

Naraku could see the two aura's that tried so desperately to win. But one of them was winning. He smirked as he stepped closer to her. Yes, the new one. He will win this battle and finally get what he wants.

**-x-**

Someone who always gets what they want

Will lose everything in the end.

**-x-**

Kagome began move. Her hands slowly met her chest and grasped the shirt she was wearing. She started to murmur again but this time louder. "Half-breed." She said. Her face was damp with sweat and her eyes were shut tight. "Hanyou. Half-breed. Hanyou." She repeated over and over again.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as did everyone elses. "What's happening?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome began to move her legs while her hands still grasped her shirt.

Everyone moved closer to her. Kaede knew what was happening and couldn't believe it. "She's trying to fight it." She said quietly. "She's trying to fight off the curse." She said sadly.

Inuyasha could hear the sadness in her voice. "Why is that bad?" He asked.

"Because there is a chance she will die." Miroku added. "If she wins or not."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He lost her once and he wasn't going to lose her again. He went over to Kagome's side and held his hands over hers. "Kagome don't die on me! I'm right here. You're not alone." He said softly. Kagome began to struggle more but he held on tight. "I won't let you be alone like I once was before I met you…."

**-x-**

No one is ever truly alone

Sometimes someone could be there for them

Spiritually.

**-x-**

Kagome felt like her heart was splitting in two. She fell to her knees as the two auras fought over her soul. Kagome gripped the shirt tight. Unbearable pain forced her tears to com out. She felt like all of hell was having a war inside her. It was painful. She tried to remember. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to remember the one person that said it would be alright.

Naraku saw that this was getting out of control. His eyes went wide. He didn't think that she would have that kind of will. He should of because he had seen the type of will she had. And if her will was transformed into a sword she could split the whole of Japan in two with just one swing. Naraku had to stop this. He tried to step closer but when he did he felt himself get burned. He stepped back and winced at the pain. He couldn't get inside.

Kagome's mind was reeling. She could feel herself change to one thing to another. She tried to remember him. The man she knew she loved. And at once her eyes snapped open as images of Inuyasha flashed in front of her eyes. His golden orbs, his long silver hair, his cute little ears on top of his head. She saw images of their time together. Their fights, their battles, she even saw the moments with him when he opened up a little. Every time he would talk to her in private he would open up more and more.

'But who is he?!' She thought in her mind. Her heart was burning more than ever now. She screamed louder than she screamed before. She collapsed on her sides and curled up in a ball as the pain was like iron heated in fire which was now inside her very heart.

More images of the boy showed up in her mind. Flashes and clips of their time spent together, the good and the bad. Her eyes began to get their spark back but only because of the enormous pain. "Who are you?!" She screamed.

**-x-**

Love will always be in our hearts.

Even if you think it's not even there.

**-x-**

Kagome began to kick and thrash around but Inuyasha maintained his grip on her hands. Then Kagome began to scream.

Inuyasha's ears flattened itself on his head. Inuyasha fought the urge to let go and hold his hands over his ears but he didn't. Everyone else was but he wasn't. He would not let her go.

He then heard her scream words. "Who are you?!" She screamed over and over again. She made a move to throw up her hands towards her head but Inuyasha stopped her.

He then carried her and brought her to his lap, embracing her in a back breaking hug. "Kagome!" He yelled equally as loud. Sparks were visible coming from Kagome's body. Her miko powers and demonic powers fighting at each other but Inuyasha wouldn't let go. He wasn't going to lose her twice. "It's me! Inuyasha! Don't you remember me?! Inuyasha!" He yelled forcefully at her. "Remember!"

**-x-**

No one can ever truly forget.

They just misplaced the memory.

**-x-**

Kagome could hear a name being shouted at her. She could hear clearly. All her screams and the loud noises created by the two forces were making her deaf. She could hear a different voice calling out to her. Tell her something but she couldn't hear. "Who are you?!" She screamed over and over again.

She tried to grasp her head but she couldn't. Why is that? She tried so hard to do it but a force was keeping her down. She could feel another person's hands on top of hers. Who was it? More images of the boy flashed through her mind. Who is he? What is his name?

The pain worsened. Kagome continued screaming as the voice kept calling out to her. She couldn't hear it. Her ears were drowned with the sounds of her screams and pain.

Naraku was being pushed back by the force. He could feel extraordinary pain hitting him. Both pure and demonic. He couldn't take much more of this. If he did then he knew he would die. So he quickly exited. Leaving the torturing miko by herself in this nightmare not realizing he dropped a certain shard while doing so…

**-x-**

You can never get rid of your nightmares

If you do it's like taking away your courage

**-x-**

Inuyasha knew how much on pain she was. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes were shut tight. He could feel his own tears fall. "Please Kagome…. I love you…. Please remember me…" He said as his tears fell on her cheek.

**-x-**

If you don't cry than you don't have a life

**-x-**

Kagome than heard the voice loud and clear. _"Please Kagome…. I love you…. Please remember me…"_

Kagome's eyes went wide with realization. She knew who that was! How can she ever forget? She tried to say his name but tears of pain clogged her throat. She tried again but whenever she did try the pain only increased so that she would just scream. She tried so desperately but she couldn't get it out. Her tears fell onto the ground as she could've sworn she heard her heart rip in two.

But then a teardrop from the sky fell down. It went past the barrier and went past the two aura's battling and it landed on Kagome's cheek. _'Kagome…'_

"Inuyasha!!" She cried out as the pain grew into a blast.

**-x-**

We may die but our love will go on

**-x-**

Then suddenly out of no where Kagome screamed out Inuyasha's name. And when she did she began to glow white and a demonic aura was blasted out of her body from her heart. The evil thing then disintegrated as soon as it showed up. Her light then faded.

Then there was silence. Kagome wasn't screaming anymore nor was she thrashing. Everyone stared at her and Inuyasha. None of them even daring to say a word.

Inuyasha felt her body grow limp in his arms. Quickly he began to panic. He set her down and held her face with both of his hands. "Kagome? Wake up. You did it. The things gone now." He said with a smile on his face.

She didn't move. Her chest wasn't moving either. Her face was pale and was stained with tears. She wasn't moving. At all.

Inuyasha wouldn't and couldn't believe it. To him she was alive. She couldn't be dead. No. he won't accept it. He wouldn't. Not in a million years. But then… what could explain this?

He shook her by the shoulders and glared down at her. "Come on Kagome! Stop playing around! We just got rid of the thing! You can't be dead if you won!" He yelled angrily at her. "Kagome! Damnit wake up!"

Sango turned away. Her eyes shredding so many tears. Even Shippo stayed quiet yet it was as if he was crying a whole dam. He hugged Sango's leg. Kirara mewed sadly as he curled up by Sango's leg. Kaede was also crying as she watched the hanyou's feeble attempts to wake her. And her tears didn't go down one by one. Her tears were now streams. Even Miroku was crying. He closed his eyes as unshed tears slid down her face.

Inuyasha was the only one who wasn't crying at this very moment. He wouldn't accept it. He couldn't accept it. If she was gone than he was gone. If she died than he died. It's as simple as that. Without her he was nothing.

He stopped shaking her but just gripped her shoulders. He gave her a weak smile. "H-Hey Kagome." Hey said silently. Telling himself with all his might that she wasn't dead. "I was going to ask you before but I guess now is the best time eh?" He asked as his throat was clogged with unshed tears. "I was wondering when we complete the jewel and defeat Naraku…. That maybe you would like to be my mate?"

Inuyasha stared at her as if she was actually going to say something. Everyone turned their heads away. Not wanting to see what Inuyasha was going to do next.

Inuyasha's eyes then burst out into tears. Tears slid down on his face and fell down to Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha picked her up and began to cradle her. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he yelled as his tears fell. "You can't die on me again Kagome! You just can't!" He yelled at her. He hugged the dead body tighter as if trying to pass on his warmth to her. He whispered softly in her ear. "I promised I'd take away the pain for you…. I guessed it turned out that I'm the one who gave it o you in the first place." He said quietly.

Then a little throb was heard. It was like an object had just hit the ground. Everyone turned their heads to see what it was. Everyone's eyes widened as they say the other part of the Shikon jewel right next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha picked it without putting down Kagome. "Naraku must of dropped it when he left." Inuyasha's eyes began to blink red. He gritted his teeth. "That cowardly bastard… he'll pay… he'll pay with more than just his life!" He vowed as he squeezed the shard in his palm, making his palm bleed.

Kaede then spoke up. "Wait child!" She said. Everyone turned their eyes to her. "Make a wish on the jewel! Bring Kagome back to the living!" She urged.

Everyone nodded but then turned to Inuyasha. "It's your choice Inuyasha." Miroku said sadly. "Do you want to use it to become a full fledged demon or do you want it to revive Lady Kagome's life?"

Inuyasha growled. What kind of question was that? He quickly took off the other piece of the shard on Kagome's neck. He then held out the two pieces. He growled again. "But we can't fuse it without her!" He yelled.

But then Kaede intervened. "Do you forget that I am also a miko?" She asked. "I may be able to fuse it together." She said.

Inuyasha slowly gave the two shards to her. "Fuse it hag. If you do anything funny then I'll quickly get it back and have your old life come to an end." He threatened.

Keade ignored his threat and took the two shards. He clasped them together with both of her hands and started to chant. Then in a minute Kaede's hand began to glow. When it stopped she opened up her hands and there was a complete Shikon Jewel. She then handed it back to Inuyasha. "Make your wish."

Without hesitation he held the jewel in his hand and fisted them. His other arm was securely around Kagome's waist. The jewel started to glow as he started to make his wish.

"_Inuyasha…. Have you come to make your wish?" a tall miko asked. It was none other than Midoriko._

_Inuyasha growled. "Of course! Why else would I be here?!"_

"_Then what is your wish?" She asked._

_Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked at the girl he was holding. "I don't wish to be a full fledged demon anymore. I wish for Kagome to be alive again…."_

_Midoriko eyed him. "Reason?"_

_Inuyasha looked up. "Because she didn't deserve to die." He stated. "Everyone around her loves her. Her friends lover her. Her family loves her. And I love her. She brings so much happiness into the world that when she leaves it's like all happiness is taken away." He then looked at Kagome's face again. "She doesn't deserve to die."_

_Midoriko smiled. "I shall grant you that wish. And it was not selfish. You want her back because everyone loves her. Not just you. Bringing her back with cause many happy tears to spill but that is better than spilling tears of sorrow…." She then paused as she smiled warmly at the two. "You will get your wish…"_

As soon as that was finished the jewel in Inuyasha's and began to glow then fade. He could feel that the jewel was no longer in his hands. Inuyasha opened his eyes and the first thing he did was examine Kagome. Her chest was still not moving. Inuyasha's last hope flew out the window. He closed his eyes.

One thing he didn't expect to feel though were two tiny arms around his neck the moment he closed his eyes. He shot them right open as he saw Kagome hug him. His heart pounded as he returned the hug immediately. "Inuyasha!" She screamed into his ear.

Inuyasha had to jump back and grasp his ears. "Don't yell in there woman!" He yelled at her. Then his eyes softened as he saw the giant glint in her eyes once again. He embraced her once more and smelt her scent. Thank kami she was alive! "Kagome! Damnit don't ever scare me like that again wench!"

Kagome cried into his hair. "I'm sooo sorry Inuyasha!" She cried. But then something pounced onto her and choked her around the neck.

"Kagome!!" Cried a little kitsune as he hugged her tight. "I thought you were dead!"

Kagome pulled the little kit off of her and hugged him. "Shippo! I'm so glad to see you!" She cried. She then was hugged so forcefully that she was knocked down to the floor. "Sango!"

Sango hugged her best friend and sister tightly. "Don't you EVER do that Kagome! I thought you were going to leave us!" She said/cried/yelled/scowled. ('-.-'')

Kagome hugged her back with equal amount of strength. "I won't Sango! I promise!" She said.

When the two finally got off of her she straightened up and stared at them all. "So… what happened?" She asked nervously.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground. "You can't remember what happened?" Miroku asked. After she shook her head he sighed. "You were given a curse by Naraku. It was called the Kaasu Joujin Shinpou. The Curse of Lovers Faith. It's a very powerful curse that makes you lose the memories of the one you hold most dear and turn you to what you hate most. In other words it turn you to the opposite of who you are." Miroku explained.

Kaede continued. "It is a very powerful curse. No one has ever broke the curse and lived to tell the tale." She smiled happily at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Only one who was deeply in love and was loved in return could break the spell. You could only break it if both the lover's will are strong enough and their love was undoubted. I guess that makes you two soul mates huh?" She smiled at their reaction.

Both of them blushed 20 different shades of red and they looked the other way. Everyone giggled/chuckled at their reaction which set off the short fuse of a certain hanyou. "Would you guys shut the hell up?!" He yelled.

"Nope." Both Miroku and Shippo said in union which was rewarded with two large lumps on their heads.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Thud.

**-x-**

Love is eternal

As is hate

But let's not make that in the way

Shall we?

**-x-**

Throughout the day Kagome kept on telling everyone that she was fine. But the others told her to go sleep and rest up. And naturally, because of her stubbornness, equal to Inuyasha's, she didn't obey them. She helped out Kaede with her herbs with Shippo also helping. Sango and Miroku went into the village for unknown reasons and Inuyasha was up in the tree watching Kagome's every move.

He had yet to tell her how she was revived from the dead.

At the end of the day and when it was night Kagome was searching for Inuyasha outside. She silently called to him. Unknown to her the said person was right behind her. She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her up with him on a very strong branch.

Inuyasha sat down and laid Kagome on his lap. He then began to stroke her hair. "What do you want wench?" He asked.

Kagome leaned back into his chest as she felt two very secure arms wrap around her waist. "What happened over their Inuyasha? I think I died and…. Somehow I'm back again. What happened?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well like the others said you were in a curse. I guess this curse attacked in your dreams. And most certainly Naraku was there too." He growled at the name. he then felt Kagome stiffen.

"Naraku was in my dreams?" She asked nervously.

Inuyasha nodded. "Well it was more like a nightmare. The curse started to change you and you kept on screaming in pain. Then suddenly you started to glow and the curse came out and well… died." He paused.

"And….?" Kagome coaxed.

Inuyasha sighed again. "You died."

Kagome's whole body stiffened. "T-Then how am I alive?" She asked.

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened. "When Naraku left your dreams in turned out that he also dropped the shikon shard with him. Kaede fused the two shards together and I made a wish on it. I wished for you to be alive again."

Kagome gasped. He turned around to face him. "B-But what about your wish to be a full demon?" Tears began to spill from her eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile. "You are more important to me than power or reputation." He said in a soft tone.

Kagome still cried. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha frowned and gave a irritated growl. "For what?"

Kagome buried her face into his fire-rat robes. "I got in the way of your wish! If it wasn't for me than you would've gotten your wish and became a full blooded demon!" She cried.

Inuyasha wrappened his rams around her. "I didn't want to be a demon for a long time." He said quietly.

Kagome looked up. "Why? When?" She asked all teary eyed.

Inuyasha wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Ever since I fell in love with you." He said.

Both embraced each other for quite awhile. Kagome wasn't crying anymore. She felt so relaxed in Inuyasha's arms. It was like nothing would get to her if he was there.

Minutes pasted by without any of them saying a word. Inuyasha was sweating and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Kagome could feel it and hear it. He looked up into his amber eyes and put on a worried face. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped. 'Come on. You've been though so much more scarier things than this!' He thought. 'Ask her already!' Inuyasha gulped again. He will say it this time. Nothing was going to stop him. "Kagome…" He stared lovingly into her eyes. Oh how he loved this young woman so much. "Kagome… would you do me the honour of being my mate?" He asked silently.

Kagome gave him one of the best smiles she could muster. "Yes Inuyasha. Yes I would."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. He leaned down and kissed her. First it was shy but then it turned passionate. Inuyasha separated from the kiss and began to give her chaste kisses all the way down to the crook of her neck. He heard Kagome moan as he sucked and licked the area where he would make his mark. Then he bared his fangs and bit down into it.

Kagome gasped as pain ran through her body. She then felt the fangs come out and Inuyasha gently lick the blood away.

Inuyasha licked the mark until it had healed. That was it. She's his now. Nothing will get in there way. This was how it was meant to be. Inuyasha brought his face up to meet Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, I love you. Now and forever."

Kagome smiled happily. This is what she always wanted. They did it. They finally got though all the obstacles that fate put in their way. Kagome was inside a world only existing herself and the one she truly loved. "I love you Inuyasha. Now and forever."

Yes… this is how it was meant to be….

**-x-**

_You may not have a choice_

_On what your destiny is_

_But I think for our favourite couple_

_Are happy for what it is_

**-x-**

_End._

KazunaPikachu


	4. Dream

Broken Hearts Repaired

Chapter 4

Dreams

..::x**X**x::..

A/N: Warning: This first bit of the story is kind of **dark** so just beware. It contains blood, torture and dark actions.

**-x-**

Hope is a waking dream

**-x-**

_It's dark. Really dark. I have no idea how or when I got here. Heck, I don't even know where this place is! I look down and I see that my usually white and green uniform isn't what I'm wearing at the moment. For some reason I'm wearing a white gown. It's really nice and all but I have no idea how I got to wear it. Where the heck am I?! I have no idea how I got here!_

_All I here is the sound of silence. There isn't one thing that makes a sound in this ghastly place. Not one sound. It's really hard to believe. I try to make sounds by tapping the ground I'm on but it doesn't. It's like I'm deaf. I just hope it __**is **__ground I'm on. Kami forbid it if not! Hmm… I just realized. I have no shoes on. What is this place has needles scattered on the ground or something? Sigh…. I've watched the movie 'Saw' and I haven't seemed to get over the freaky stuff about killing yourself but not meaning to. _

_I'm standing up. I just realized I can actually move around this place. Anyway I reach out my hands to try and feel anything. Anything at all but there isn't anything I can grasp. I take tiny steps and my white gown slides on the floor. Where is Inuyasha when I need him?_

_Inuyasha…._

_Kami I miss that hanyou. We've just mated you know that? And not __**that **__kind of mate you perverted freaks I mean he has made his mark on me. How long I waited for that day? Since the very first time I've laid eyes on him! Ever since that night he has never left my side once; well he does leave my side whenever I bathe or nature calls but you get the idea. He's also been extremely over protective and possessive lately. Once Kouga came along and I had to, literally, stand in between the two to make them stop. Giggle… its so cute how he's so possessive though… it shows me that he cares. Ever since Kouga found out I was taken he gave up on me and went to Ayame. Good. That's how it was meant to be! _

_Where is he?! Isn't he supposed to be here with me? If so then why not? As I walk I feel funny. It kind of feels like that curse that bastard put on me except weaker. That bastard… we're still on the hunt for him. Heavens no we can't give up just because the Shikon Jewel is gone. He needs to pay for what he's done. But since he doesn't have his shard anymore it would be easier to destroy him I guess which is a good thing. It's only a matter of time before that jerk is dead._

_Sigh… I'm getting a very negative feeling about this place. It's like someone's watching me as I make my tiny steps around. I don't know where I'm going. Its pitch black! I can't see anything. I even doubt Inuyasha would see in here with his oh so superior sight. I don't know why but I have that feeling in my chest again and it's making me doubt. Is the curse really gone? What if it's still inside me and it can't ever come out? I hope not. Or else they just wasted a wish._

_I can't believe Inuyasha gave up being a demon just for me. It's like impossible. He sacrificed his own happiness for me and here I am walking around this black hell with the same jabbing in my heart. I hope its really gone. I want to live with Inuyasha until the day I die. And what great is that since we're mated I have gained some demon blood. I'll be able to live as long as Inuyasha now. Ha! He has to put up with me for centuries and vice versa. Kami have mercy on us._

_Oh! And did I tell you about Miroku and Sango? They don't know it but I spied on them while they were having a 'private' moment. And don't start getting any ideas. I heard and saw them confess their love for each other while Miroku was doing his perverted ways. Sango just got really mad this time and couldn't take it any longer so she just burst. And so now they're going to wed when we defeat Naraku. Sigh… they are just the cutest couple ever don't you think? Miroku the perverted monk and Sango the expert demon hunter. Who would've thought that they would-_

_I fall on my knees. I feel that crushing pain in my heart again. I tremble all over in pain. I feel a presence. When I open my eyes and look up I see a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. I gasp as it was Inuyasha. The same hanyou with silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes were just staring back at me expressionless. I feel the pain increase. Kami what is happening? I start to bleed. I look at my arms and deep cuts were made. I guess this time instead of bleeding in the inside I'm bleeding on the outside eh? _

_Kami it hurts! I grab a hold of the bleeding bits to try and stop them bleeding but they just keep flowing. The pain is tremendous. I look up with pleading eyes at the hanyou that I so dearly love. But he just stands there with hollow eye just staring at me as I bleed to death. More cuts appear. This time on my shoulders. The lovely white gown was being soaked by blood. It's becoming a deep crimson colour. I feel another push in pain jabbing away at me as more cuts appear on my arms. I bleed like never before._

_I once again look up at him with pain filled eyes and shout out, "Inuyasha…?" But he just stands there. As I bleed more the corner of his mouth lifts up and I look confused. I gasp as the sudden pain strikes me again except fiercer. Cuts become to appear on my legs. "Inuyasha! Please! Help me! Why aren't you doing anything?" I ask as tears begin to form in my eyes. Why is he just standing there? The corner of his lips rises again to form a smirk. I grow wide eyed as he just stands there in front of me as I bleed and do nothing. Nothing except enjoy my pain…_

_Cuts begin to appear more on my legs and thighs. The gown I'm wearing is almost completely soaked with blood. The pain is huge as blood pours out of the wounds. What is happening to me? Why am I hurting like this? And why isn't Inuyasha doing a thing about it? As a gaze up at him with eyes filled with unshed tears and utter pain I see him just standing there with a smile on his lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I reach out my bloody arm to him but he steps back. "Inuyasha?" I whispered almost pleadingly. The silence in the room stops. All the cuts on my body stopped appearing. My hand was still reaching out to him. What is going on? There is complete and deadly silence that fills the room. Then suddenly the noise starts up again._

_This time by the laughs of Inuyasha._

_As soon as the laugh escapes his lips I feel the cuts appearing on my body again. My unshed tears start to flow freely over my eyes as I stare up desperately at the hanyou. "Please Inuyasha! Why aren't you doing anything?" I ask. My arm collapses as cuts appear on it. It felt painful. It felt like sharp knives were cutting deep into my skin. I cry out in pain as the room fill with the sounds of ripping, cries, pleads and, the most painful of all, the hanyou's joyous laughs._

_I cry even more as I try to reach out to him. The knives then cut deep into my cheek and blood drips down as did my tears. "Inuyasha!" I cry. "Please! Inuyasha…. Why are you just standing there? why aren't you helping me….?" I ask. All I had for a response was even more joyous and loud laughter. The pain in my heart grows as the blood spills in my body. The cuts don't stop appearing. More of them appear as they rip the gown and slice my belly. I cry out in pain as I collapse on my side. My tears are clouding my eyes and I plead desperately for it to stop._

_Except they don't._

_Cuts appear on my back. Horizontal, vertical, diagonal, zigzags of all kinds start to appear on my body. I feel as if I'm being chopped up. I scream. A very loud scream. I scream the loudest I ever screamed before but no one comes to save me. Inuyasha just stands there pointing and laughing at me as I'm in pain. Blood oozes out of my body slowly and some rapidly. I'm on my sides aching. The laughter of his sounds like explosions in my ears. I make the strength to sit up right and I did. Much to my body's protest I'm sitting up and gazing confusedly and painfully at the laughing hanyou. _

_I stare into his eyes as my tears were mixed with blood as they travelled down my cheek. One cut on my cheek. A thousand cuts on my body. And the most painful __**stab **__in my heart. My tears flow freely as his laughter dies down. The cuts do not stop appearing on my body as I stare into his hollow amber eyes. I try and ignore the pain as the try and forcefully bring me down. "Inu….yasha….?" I say. _

_Silence. Everything stopped except the flowing of my blood as they travel to the ground. The white gown ripped and fully crimson as if it was that colour in the first place. Inuyasha has stopped laughing and gazes down at me with expressionless eyes. To my surprise he takes a step back. As soon as he did I reach out my arm to him. "Inuyasha….?"_

_This time, he spoke. "I do not love you." He said coldly, the ice ripping my hearts to shreds. "You deserve to die." He said as his eyes grew even hollower. His lips becoming a slow smirk. "You deserve to be dragged down to hell."_

_His words cut me deep, deeper than the real cuts. I reach out to him again with all my heart. "You don't really mean that…?" I ask pleadingly. "I love you. You said you loved me too." I reach out even more. Trying so desperately to just touch him. Until he said the words that stopped me dead in my tracks. My eyes grow wide as tears flow rapidly._

"_You are such a fool. I can never love you. __**No one **__loves you and never will."_

_As soon as he said these words the ground beneath us begins to shake and crack. The arms I tried to reach out to him were grabbed by chains that came from the fiery depth below. The crack grows wider as the rust chain shot out from the abyss and circle around my aching legs. I gasp as the rusty chains scrap against the new cuts on my body. It pulls me down to a lying position and I struggle with my remaining strength to get free but every time I try the rusty chains just scrap deeper into my skin. _

_The chains start to drag me I on the ground and pull me in through the crack in the earth. When I near it I feel hotness inside like fire. A very large inferno that will forever be alive. I smell the strong scent of death and burning corpses as they try and drag me. I try to get free. I struggle with my life against the chains but it is no use. It just made me weaker and the pain increases as the rust enters my skin. I look up at him but he just stand there as if nothings happening. I start to call out. "Inuyasha!" _

_He doesn't do anything. He just watches as the hell chains pull me into the deep abyss. I stare wide eyed at him disbelievingly. No. Inuyasha would never do that to me. He would never let this happen. My brows turn into a frown as I glare at him. He is not Inuyasha! I start to shout that at him as tears flow rapidly from my eyes and at first he doesn't do anything. But on the third time he smiles wildly as he shows his jagged teeth. I grow wide eyes as hie eyes turn into a deep red and his claws grow into a ridiculous length. His teeth were jagged like a piranha's and his usually fine silky hair was beastly and knotty. He starts to growl in the most sickening way. And then, it leaps at me._

_I scream…._

**-x-**

He harms himself

Who harms another

An evil plan is most harmful

To its planner

**-x-**

Kagome shot straight up, awakening from her nightmare. She gasped out pants as tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheek. She checked herself and there were no wounds on her body. None what so ever. She sighed in relief, never noticing the pair of strong arms around her waist. Kagome gasped as they tightened and she spun around to meet worried amber eyes.

Inuyasha could smell the fear emitting from her scent. He grew worried as soon as they made eye contact she stiffened. Inuyasha stared into her eyes and wondered what was wrong. She had been tossing and murmuring in her sleep as he held her. She was also silently crying which made Inuyasha worry that the curse was happening all over again. He tightened his grip on her waist and stared lovingly into her eyes. "Kagome? Are alright?" he asked thoughtfully.

As soon as the words escaped his lips Kagome buried her head in his hoari and cried on his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her frail body and inhaled her scent. She was afraid. Deadly afraid. He could smell the fear and tension in her as if there was a sign right in front of his eyes. He started to stroke her raven hair as he muttered sweet things in her ear. He made a low purring sound from deep within his chest, an act of calming one's mate. He continued to stroke, pur and pat her and she quickly calmed down. When she was Inuyasha pulled apart slightly and hooked her chin and stared into her glazed over eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kagome took a deep breath as he told her about the nightmare she just had. "I had a dream…. More like a nightmare. I was in this dark room and I was bleeding." She sniffed and Inuyasha embraced her again. "Y-You were there too, except it wasn't really you. I was bleeding all over and you just stood there and laughed at me." She sobbed on his chest as his grip on her tightened. "A-And then you said I should go to h-hell and it was what I deserved." She sobbed.

Inuyasha made a low growling sound in his chest. He didn't like this dream. Not one bit at all. He patted and rubbed her back as she sobbed. She continued after a few more moments. "I had so many cuts on my body Inuyasha…. So much it felt like I was already chopped up. But you just stood there and pointed at me and continued to laugh at my pain." She hiccupped. "I tried to call out to you but you just kept on laughing and laughing. It was like you didn't care at all." She whispered, tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

Inuyasha purred again and stroked her hair. "That is not true at all. I care about you more than myself. I love you." He whispered into her ear. She hiccupped more and he made more purring sounds. When she calmed down a little Inuyasha continued. "Then what happened?" He asked.

Kagome fought the urge to just spill over crying. But this was her mate. He needed to know. "And when you said you didn't love me anymore the ground began to shake and a big crack appeared. Out of it chains came out and wrapped around my wrists and ankle. It started to pull me down into hell." She stated. "And then when I looked at you again it wasn't you. You were actually a big freaky demon and you pounced at me." She said as another tear escaped her eye. "And then I woke up and when I saw you I thought you were the same demon. I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" She cried.

Inuyasha patted her back. Right now he never wanted to do anything more but kill the freaking dream. And if it were possible to kill dreams and nightmares then Inuyasha would've done it as soon as it started. It did pain him a little that she feared him and mistook him from another demon but he didn't let that get away. She was the one in pain the most. "Shh…" He whispered. "It's okay now. You're safe with me. I won't let anything get to you." He said with a caring tone. He then glanced up. It was nearly dawn. They went to sleep on a tree when the others were sleeping in Kaede's hut. They already knew about their mating and they've congratulated them. He stared at the hut and frowned. 'I bet Miroku and the old hag know what's going on with Kagome….' He thought….

**-x-**

Be careful not to win victories

That will earn you

More tragic defeats

**-x-**

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede were all inside the hut in a circle. Kagome and Inuyasha sat together. Sango was next to Kagome and on the other side was Miroku. Kaede was beside Mioku's other side and Kirara was on the other side of Kaede next to Shippo who was beside Kagome. Inuyasha had just told them what happened since Kagome couldn't tell them again. After he had finished talking everyone was dead silent. The dream was disturbing to say the least. After awhile of extreme silence Miroku was first to talk. "It seems to be an after-curse." He stated.

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "And what in the seven hells does that mean?!" He shouted, his arms protectively around Kagome's waist.

Miroku sighed. "It is an after math of the real more deadly curse." He stated. "It doesn't happen to most curses but it does happen after a very powerful curse."

Inuyasha growled. "And how can we get rid of this after-curse?" He asked rather rudely.

Miroku turned to Kaede. "Any suggestions Lady Kaede?" He asked.

Kaede stared at Kagome sternly. She could see the effect the dream had on her. She still looked pale and she was trembling slightly. Kaede sighed when she saw the fear regenerating from the young miko's eyes. "I'm afraid ye would have to kill the one who first set the curse on ye." She said to Kagome. "In order for you to stop having these nightmares you must get rid of Naraku."

Kagome cringed and Inuyasha growled. "Then that's just one more reason to kill the bastard ain't it?! We have to leave soon so we can kill Naraku's sorry ass!" He ordered.

Sango slammed her palm on the floor. "Just hold on a second Inuyasha!" She hissed. She then turned to Kaede. "What will this after-curse do to Kagome?" Sango asked angrily. 'Why can't that hanyou just stay and listen for a while longer?!' She thought angrily. 'If Kagome ahs to stay with him forever then I feel sorry for her!'

Kaede thought for awhile before answering. "It will try and make her opposite again. This time by using the one she holds most dear against her." She warned.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha just got on one knee. "Come on then! I would've killed the sleazy bastard before that happens!" He yelled, his eyes blazing. Inuyasha then turned and glared out into the wilderness through the door. 'Mark my words Naraku.' He vowed, his eyes alight. 'I will kill you for what you have done.'

**-x-**

It's choice

Not chance

That determines our destiny

**-x-**

It has been 3 nights and days since they found out about the after-curse inside Kagome's body and very soul. Every night since the she's been having more rigged nightmares and Inuyasha would always hole her every night. Every time she would seem like she started to dream because of the curse Inuyasha would bring her closer to his chest and start making a calming purring sound. Mostly it didn't work but when she was at the high point of the nightmare his presence would wake her just in time to escape the horrible dream. Every night since then she would wake up crying. This disturbed Inuyasha very much and his anger towards Naraku grew. Ever night he would vow over and over again for his death. Even more, to make it slow and painful.

They found his castle on the 5th day. When they approached the gates they could feel his evil aura but it was different. It was weaker. Probably because he lost his part of the Shikon shard. Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga to slice open the gates and when he did a hoard of demons burst through the castle doors and charged right at them. Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga to fight them off as Kagome purified and protected Shippo from every demon that came their way. Sango was holding up right as she used her boomerang bone and Miroku fought with his staff since he couldn't use his wind tunnel since the poisonous wasps were in the hoard. Kirara was fairing well as she sliced and bit into the demons.

The army of demons seemed endless as it seemed like every time they killed one two would appear. Inuyasha used his Wind Scar attack and killed most of the demons but more just charged out the door and started attacking. Sango then used her boomerang bone and yelled towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You go inside while we fight the demons!" She yelled as she caught her boomerang and threw it again. "You're the only one who can defeat Naraku! Avenge my family and Miroku's!" She shouted as she got one of her poison pellets and threw it at the lower demons.

Inuyasha sliced the demons with his Tetsusaiga. "No! I can't leave Kagome behind!" He shouted as he clawed a demon in the gut.

Sango glared at him. "Do you want Kagome to be in danger here or with Naraku? Fool! Just go!" She shouted as she threw her boomerang again.

Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome. Here new demon powers seemed to give her claws and pointier teeth. Her healing rate had also gone up and so has her vision. She was using both miko and demon power to fend the demons off attacking Shippo who was helping Kagome by using his Fox Fire.

Inuyasha glanced at her and then back at Sango. He gave a small nod and run off towards the door, on the way slicing a few unfortunate demons. He burst threw the hoard and into the castle walls. When he did he closed the door and was met with utter silence. He was inside Naraku's lair. His decoration was black and purple. He used his demonic senses to pin point the where a bout's of the filthy hanyou. He ran through many hallways and many room until he ran into the ballroom. Inside he was met with the true form of Naraku. An ugly fusion of a human with many demons. Beside the nasty thing was a small girl with a mirror. Kanna.

Inuyasha growled as he held his sword up threateningly. He bared his fangs. "Naraku you sick bastard. You are going to die this very day." He vowed.

Naraku laughed. "I see you have seen the after-curse afflicted on your miko have you?" He mocked. "I never knew she had such a will! She is a strong one ain't she?" He then narrowed his eyes at the inu hanyou. "It is such a waste to have her mated with the likes of you!" He hissed. "Damn half-breed! She was supposed to be mine!" He yelled.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. Right." He said sarcastically. "In your dreams asshole." He then lifted his sword over his head and glared at the monstrosity. "Die you over-filled piece of fucking trash!" He yelled before he slammed the Tetsusaiga down. "Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled as the energy from the sword blasted out and headed straight for Naraku.

"Kanna." Naraku said calmly.

She then obeyed and went in front of the attack and held her mirror out. Unfortunately for her the attack was too strong for her to absorb and her mirror broke along with her as she was shredded. But the attack didn't stop there. the energy blast was so fierce it went right through Kanna and headed towards the defenceless hanyou. Naraku growled as he was hit by the attack.

A bright flash illuminated the entire room. It temporarily blinded Inuyasha. When it went away there was a big dig onto the floor where the path of the attack was. He then stared out to the hanyou at the end. He was not yet dead but barely alive. Inuyasha gracefully went towards the pile of demon corpses and stood above the head of the most sinister bastard Inuyasha ever met. His face was pale and his neck was long and fleshy. His entire fused body was beginning to bubble. Naraku stared pleadingly up at the inu hanyou above him. "Please…" He pleaded. "Spare me…."

Inuyasha growled lowly as his eyes glared fiercely at the hanyou beneath him. "You do not deserve to be spared." He hissed. He brought his sword up and the pointy bit was pointed to the face of Naraku. "This is for Sango." He said as he stabbed him in the eye. Naraku screeched in pain as the steel went through his right eye. Inuyasha pulled it out and pointed it to his other eye. Inuyasha eyes glaring the most evil glare he could muster. "This is for Miroku." He said coldly as he stabbed him in the other eye. Naraku screeched even louder as blood poured out from his eyes. He tried to struggle but Inuyasha just cut off the bits that were moving from his body. "That was for Kikyo." He stated.

Naraku couldn't bare it anymore. The pain was humungous and his eyes were bleeding. He couldn't even show Inuyasha how his eyes pleaded for mercy. But he knew deep down he was never going to get it.

Inuyasha then held the sword over his head and prepared to strike at his head. "And this is for everyone that you made suffer!" He shouted as he brought his blade down and cut the half-breeds face in half. Inuyasha then heard the beating of his so called heart. He went over to it and heard the beating get louder. He pulled up his sword, ready to stab it. His golden eyes shining through his bangs. "And this is for Kagome you sick bastard!" He yelled before he stabbed his Tetsusaiga down into Naraku's heart, ending his so called life. (A/N: I don't know how you kill him okay? So sue me! XP)

**-x-**

No one ever can be certain about death

Where you go and what you do

Is all up to you and what you believe in

For a life after death is uncertain

**-x-**

The months flew by and everything was how it should be. Miroku and Sango got married but they still have the occasional slaps and gropes here and there. Miroku also lost the curse that Naraku had inflicted his family for generations. Miroku also asked Sango to bear his child for the first time. She happily said yes and no later she had twins in her belly. It's been a couple of months now and her belly has grown huge. The doctors now say they were mistaken and they would now have triplets. At first she was shocked, horrified, worried but then happy. When she gave birth they had two baby boys and a beautiful baby girl. They named them after Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo.

Kagome had stopped having the nightmares ever since Inuyasha killed Naraku. Kagome also decided to stay in Inuyasha's time after she said her final goodbyes to her family. She shed many tears that day but they were also happy. a couple of months after Miroku's and Sango's marriage they had a pup of their own, only one though and Kagome was more than happy. During her transformation that started when Inuyasha made a mark on her she grew black dog ears on her head. They wedded when the pup was almost ready to birth. Inuyasha built them a hut near the bone eaters well. They decided to live there and stay to protect the village. When Kagome gave birth the whole group was there with 3 extra people now running around the hut. Kagome gave birth to a handsome baby boy with white dog ears with black tips. Kagome cradled and stared lovingly in his golden eyes. "Just like your father…" She whispered to him.

Inuyasha then knelt down at the side of his wife and smiled proudly at the baby. The baby started to reach out for him and Inuyasha smiled and went closer. When he did though the baby grabbed the lock of hair at the side of his face and tugged on it. Kagome laughed. "I guess he inherited his father's strength." She giggled.

Inuyasha smiled as he replaced the hair with his large fingers and it grabbed it tightly and cooed. Kagome then handed him over to Inuyasha who rocked it gently. She smiled at them both. How she wished this scene for years now and it all finally came true. "What do you think he's name should be?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and back at the little inu baby in his arms. He smiled as he gave him a kiss on the forehead and gave one to Kagome's lips. "Shori." He said. "We shall name him Shori."

Shori, meaning victory…

**-x-**

A new life is born

When you die it never truly is

The end

**-x-**

Wahh!!! This story is now finished! I feel sad and happy at the same time! Thankyou to all those who read my fic and hope you read some of my other stories!! And NO there will not be a sequel I'm sorry to say but my day plan is a little bit stuffy. Anyway here are those kind people who have reviewed!! Oh and thanks for reading Broken Hearts Repaired! All those who review on this chapter I will be sending thankyou replies!!

Paint The Sky Grey

Courtney Kovacs

kumikonhan

Kiyoshi Nakamura

skyhighdreamer

hobag669

xXLoveMeXx

XxBl4cK-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX

inu's hanyo

AngelSakura645

DarkHeartlessAngel

partyrockstar100

xXbeautifullyshatteredXx

silver diamond eyes

Island Heart

LoVe23

moonbunnyprincess

VolcanicVixen

littlelover

medievalprincess91

Shifty lil Pixie

Hinata-no-Sabaku

XXdArKxAnGeLXX

Dragon-Star155

fallen11angel

cloe

artist-star

cherrystraw

Sienna-shirou

rAiNyDaYs673

Bizzy-Chan

ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME

KazunaPikachu


End file.
